Baby Love
by SoSoShady
Summary: When a summer project turns Kevin into a baby Double D declares that he should take care of baby Kevin. He doesn't know, however, that even though Kevin has the body of a baby he still has his mind intact. KEVEDD - fluff mostly
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story I had on tumblr so I thought I would post it here too. Please leave reviews if you liked it! This is SLASH! KevEdd - As in KEVIN/EDDWARD AKA DOUBLE D.**

**If you don't like it please turn away.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own anything form Ed Edd N' Eddy**

* * *

Eddward, also known as Double D, thought the summer was starting off well.

His end of the year report card showed perfect grades, the house was spot less and stocked with all new cleaning supplies. His parents went on a three month cruise, granted it was very lonely but they gave him a debit card and told him he could buy whatever he wanted. He had a long list of books to read, and he mapped out several nature walks where he was sure to seem some fascinating new specimens.

He thought his summer was going to take a turn for the worse when Eddy asked him about an idea. Was it possible for someone to look younger without make up? Or without a large bank account?

When Eddy asked about it the first thing that came to the smartest of the Ed's mind was that his best friend was going to use it in a scam.

Surprisingly that wasn't the case. It was actually for his mom.

"Ya know, to make her feel pretty and stuff. She's been on a health kick lately so I thought, why not? You're super smart so I know you would figure something out. Something I can put a few drops in her drink and it'll make her look younger without her noticing. She's still upset bout earlier this year."

It always made Edd wince thinking about the beginning of their junior school year. Eddy's parents spilt up after his mother found out about his father's affairs with younger women. Eddy was a mess during that time, angry and snappish, but in the end he went back to being normal for the most part. But he did tell them that he was never going to be like his father, one of the two guys he looked up too, and went and got himself a job in the middle of the year.

Thinking about his friends predicament had Edd saying 'yes' before he could think the thing through. It was a big project that he wasn't sure would be done with one summer but he promised Eddy. He told the other teen that it would take a lot of trial and error and that it wouldn't be something he could just whip up in a few days.

Luckily Eddy was patient and understanding about the whole thing, even going so far as to offer money in return if it worked. He just wanted to see his mom happy again and for that Edd told him that he didn't have to pay a dime, instead if he needed supplies for anything Eddy would get it. The other teen happily agreed and the deal was made.

Which is what brought him to this point, in his garage, with his lab coat, gloves and safety googles on while he added the last few drops to the simmering vial. Eddy was in the background watching, not giving any input since he knew Edd hated that, and not touching anything.

When the last drop hit the liquid the mixture in the vial changed color and let out a cloud of smoke. "Eddy! Open the garage door, quickly!"

Eddy did as he was told and threw open the door letting the smoke out as both teens coughed and hunched over to catch their breath. When their coughing fits where done both of them looked at the small vial, in its holder, on the work bench.

"This is it?" Eddy asked, it came out harsh but Edd knew it was just the way his friend was.

"Don't forget Eddy, this is merely this first version, a prototype if you will, of what I'm making. We're going to go through many tests, and many samples, to make sure this becomes the perfect product in its final form."

"Hn," Eddy muttered looking away then back at the vial, "is it supposed to look like that?"

Edd frowned a little looking at the vial closely before picking it up to take a better look in the natural light, "I'm not sure Eddy, it is possible that the mixture will go through several colors and textures."

The beanie wearing teen stepped outside of his garage and held up the vial, the mixture inside was composed of all sorts of things due to his years of science research, but he was by no means an expert. He wasn't going to admit to Eddy but the liquid looked odd, even to him. It was supposed to come out as a flat color, any color at all, but it was supposed to be a simple flat color none the less.

Instead what he got was a shimmery color – a light purple, that when swirled, seemed to turn to a green hue. It reminded Edd of holographic cards in a way and it had him wondering if he did it right.

Edd pressed his lips together tightly thinking of what could have possibly gone wrong. When he opened his mouth to tell Eddy that it may take some more time than before he was interrupt.

"HEY DORK!"

Both Edd and Eddy spun around to see an angry red head walking over and both of them couldn't help but groan.

This couldn't get any worse.

**oOOo**

Kevin thought he was going to have an amazing summer. He finally saved up enough to go on a trip for the whole summer, on his own, and he was looking forward to it. His grades improved drastically and, after an awkward break up, he was single again. What wasn't there to enjoy?

His baby (his motorcycle) was tucked away nicely in his garage since he was going to be using his dad's truck for the trip. In fact his dad even gave him some extra money so he could unwind after his break up.

Truth be told he didn't want to break up with his, now, ex-girlfriend. Him and Nazz where best friends for the longest time and this year the thought they would give dating a try.

Big mistake.

He thought everything was going great in their relationship, the sex was good and they worked well together. But for some reason as time went on Nazz seemed to get angrier, and angrier. He had no idea why. She would start yelling at him, or saying he wasn't paying attention to her. Which he did, so he was at a loss.

In the end things took a turn for the worse. They screamed and shouted at each other, saying nothing important about the whole thing but letting everything out at the same time. Finally Kevin had enough, the broke up with her. Three weeks before school ended.

To say Nazz was upset would be an understatement.

She didn't talk to him and went out of her way to walk pass him and snub him. He didn't understand what went wrong and he tried to explaining to his dad but even with all the advice his dad gave him he still didn't quite understand. In the end his dad told him just to take the trip he was saving up for and give her some much needed space, it was something they both needed.

So that's what he was doing.

With the last of his things packed he went over his mental check list again to make sure he had everything. He was going one state over where no one knew him so it would kind of be like a fresh start but a fresh start he could return home from in three months.

He was also sort of hoping that he would find someone special on this trip.

Just as he was about to get in the truck and go his phone went off making the red head sigh. He pulled it out of his pocket before checking it. It was a message from Nazz.

Kevin swore.

If she thought she could do some sort of last minute apology she had another thing coming, she knew he was taking this trip. He talked about it when they were together. Opening the text his eyes went wide for a second at the four pages she wrote. He thought about deleting it and just moving on but thought he should at least know what she had to say.

He really wish he didn't.

It was pretty much a four page rant about how unfair he was, how he was a jerk and so on. Nazz was his best friend after all, she knew how to press his buttons. The final straw, however, was one little line that he knew she wrote just to piss him off.

'Eddy wouldn't have treated me like this'.

Out of all the things she could have said why that?

Suddenly there was a loud bang across the street making Kevin's turn.

Speak of the devil. Two of the three dorks where across the street, which was nothing new since he lived across from Double Dork for as long as he could remember. A cloud of smoke left the garage and he heard coughing when it cleared he saw the one person he didn't want to see.

Eddy.

Without a second thought he walked over, "HEY DORK!"

He was mad and it would feel nice to let some of this anger go before his trip, why not take it out on one of the people he hated?

Both of them looked over and Kevin caught a glimpse of some sort of vial in the Double Dork's hand. He would do weird science projects outside of school. Ignoring the Double D he looked at Eddy and scowled.

"What'cha want shovel chin?"

"You'll be happy to know that Nazz is free now she seems to like the sleazy type so I thought I would tell ya since you fit the bill so perfectly."

Eddy's eyes flashed in anger and Kevin smirked. He could hear Double D mutter 'oh dear' to himself. Both teens stared at each other while Double D looked between the two the vial clutched safely in his hand.

Kevin looked over, "What's that some sort of weird thing to make you look better looser?"

The ginger knew he was trying to bait the Double Dork, it was very hard to most of the time. But when he gasped it wasn't because he was mad – instead his eyes went past Kevin and before he could even turn around to see what he was looking at he was tackled from the back by Eddy.

He didn't have time to even brace himself as he was tackled into Double D who's eyes where wide. The three of them landed in one big pile and without looking, he swung his fist and he heard a yelp knowing he hit Double D, and sort of felt bad for it but he was still going to be the shit out of Eddy. The two of them started to fight once he figured out the beanie wearing teen was under him, he turned over.

It was almost one sided, it was easy for Kevin to hold Eddy arm's length away while Eddy tried to attack Kevin like an animal. Both of the teens didn't even noticed Double D scramble to get up and look around wildly, safety goggles broken.

Before either of the two fighting teens could do anything Eddy was grabbed by the back of his shirt and pulled hauled up, which impressed Kevin because Eddy easily had at least an extra thirty pounds on Double D.

Who knew the Double Dork was that strong?

"Eddy! The vial!"

It was like a switch was turned because suddenly Eddy went from being angry to being worried in a few seconds. Which had Kevin wondering what the hell the where making. He was on the ground watching the other two whisper to each other and frantically look each other over.

"Did you ingest it?"

"No way! I didn't taste anything, whatta bout you?"

"I haven't as well, however, we do not know if it has a flavor. Did you lick your lips at all? Are the wet?"

Eddy wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, "Nope, dry."

Double D did the same and Kevin sat there watching them make fools of themselves. All this talk about licking lips made him lick his own, just a little, it was a habit. Like a person telling you not to blink but you do it anyway.

His lips tasted funny. Licking them once more got a stronger taste which almost made Kevin gag.

What the hell where they making?

"Kevin, while I'm not amused by the fact that you walked over here to pick a fight, I do have to ask if you ingested anything odd, or if you tasted anything funny."

The red head gave him an odd look and opened his mouth to tell him off but hunched over suddenly when his stomach started to hurt. Badly.

There were two shocked gasps but at the moment Kevin didn't care. He squeezed his eyes tightly hoping that it would somehow get rid of the pain. The pain in his stomach seemed to grow and spread over his body as he rocked back and forth.

Both Edd and Eddy watched in horror as Kevin seemed to shrink before their eyes. Soon the only thing in front of them was a pile of clothes and they turned to each other.

"What the hell? Don't you think that's a little strong sock head?"

"I said there was going to be a lot of trial and error Eddy! We weren't even close to testing it on an animal subject, much less a human one! Oh dear, what happened to Kevin? I hope it didn't revert him back to a cellular level."

Edd started to pace muttering to himself, hoping that he really didn't hurt Kevin in anyway and that the red head didn't disappear of the face of the earth. His pacing was stopped suddenly when two hands grabbed his shoulders and forced him still.

"Look the shovel chin had some sort of trip planned this summer, we'll just say he went missing or something!"

Edd slapped one of the hands off of him as he pulled back, "That's not funny Eddy!"

Both of them where panicking and Eddy coming up with ideas such as that was not helping the intelligent teen out at all. Guilt stared to wash over him and fear. What if someone found out? Would he go to prison? Oh god what would he tell Kevin's family? They simply couldn't say that Kevin went 'missing' who on earth would believe that?

Meanwhile a pair of green eyes opened and blinked, its vision red.

_'What the hell?'_

The pain stopped moments ago and now all he was left with was a little headache, but it didn't explain the red cloth over him. He reached out and touched it, it felt like a T-shirt. Did one of the dorks cover him with a shirt out of all things?

It was only a second later that Kevin looked at his hand and saw a problem. A very, very big problem.

His hand was small. Not just small, but tiny. He raised his other one and saw the same thing.

_'Did I hit my head or something, there is no way this is real!'_

He opened his mouth to shout at the dorks, the words in his mind and just at the tip of his tongue but nothing came out.

Correction, wailing came out. Near ear splitting crying, the same crying he heard at every family reunion and the type of crying he was sure he never wanted to hear unless he found that one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He was a romantic at heart, really.

Suddenly the shirt covering him was pulled back revealing two shocked faces. Both of the dorks stared at him and he felt himself tear up.

_'Wait – what!? No! Don't cry! Why am I crying?'_

He started to cry, loudly, making both teens jump back. Eddy took one look at his crying form and started to laugh, which just frustrated Kevin even more and in his state just made him cry harder.

"That's fucking awesome! Dee, you turned Kevin into a baby!"

_'I'm a what –'_

"Oh dear, this wasn't supposed to happen!"

"No shit! I wanted my mom to look younger not turn into a baby like box head here. Shit, Dee, what do we do? I can't take care of a kid! I have a job! I have shit to do! Bills to pay, things to do, people to see! I'm too young to be a dad!"

Eddy's rant was cut short when Edd's hand connected with the back of his head which made the baby in front of them giggle. Eddy scowled a little at baby Kevin but it lessened when he looked at the big green eyes staring back.

Who could stay mad at a baby?

"Not to worry Eddy, I'll take care of him. It's my fault he's in this position anyway."

_'Damn right it's your fault!'_

With a lot more care then Kevin could every think the Double Dork wrapped the T-shirt that once fit him just fine around his naked body and gently lifted him up, cradling him close. Eddy snickered a little and made a little joke about Double Dork being a mom but they both went inside the garage, Eddy picking up the rest of his clothes, and closing the door behind them.

He was placed on a bench and he looked up at the two dorks who did this to him with as much hatred as he could, which to be honest, he didn't know wasn't working.

"So what's going to happen?" Eddy asked leaning against the bench as he watched Edd pace once again. This time it was less frantic then before. Eddy knew his friend heard him so there was no need to repeat the question, it was just letting Edd walk through the solution in his head and come up with the best plan to fix it.

Several minutes later Double D stopped his pacing before digging in his own pocket and pulling out a wallet, he then walked over to Kevin's old jeans and fished out his keys.

_'You better not do anything to that truck you dweeb! My dad will kill me!'_

"This I what we're going to do – you said Kevin was going on a trip, yes?"

Eddy just nodded.

"Good, take these keys and go place the truck in a safe location where it will not be found. Take my debit card and purchase baby supplies. The basics in you would, I have a few old baby outfits in the attic that will suffice for now until I have to purchase more. You will take Kevin's phone and act like Kevin is he receives any messages, obviously you should not pick up any phone calls. I have a summer to fix this and get Kevin back to normal so we're going to have to be careful about this."

Kevin's eyes went wide at what Double Dork was saying and for a second he thought that the nerd in front of him, lab coat and all, probably could kill a person and not get caught.

_'So much for that fucking trip, now I'm stuck here, as a baby with the dork. Great, just great. This is what I need for sure. I don't need to get laid, find an awesome girlfriend, drink, and have fun. Nope, I rather be a baby. I'm going to kill him when he changes me back.'_

Eddy nodded his head and took the keys from Edd, and dug through Kevin's other pocket for his cell phone. It was early Tuesday morning so no one was outside to witness the incident, thankfully.

"Hey sock head, how old do you think he is?"

Edd looked at Kevin before walking up to him and picking him up again he used two fingers to open the tiny mouth and looked inside.

_'Don't put your fingers in my mouth!'_

"Well he has some teeth, not a lot, and it looks like his motor skills are good for his age so I will assume he's a year old."

Eddy took a glance at Kevin, with the few freckle he had, big green eyes and thin red hair. "Yeah that seems bout right, I'll get him one year old stuff then. I'll be back in no time."

And with that Eddy left and a few minutes later Kevin could hear his dad's truck across the street start up.

_'He better not wreck it or so help me…'_

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me now Kevin," Edd said rocking him gently as he made his way to the other side of the garage. Using his free hand he started to put things away and place everything in order.

"I wonder, while I can't pin point how old you are I'm assuming that you are a year, does that mean you have a memory of a one year old? If that's the case what on earth am I going to tell you when I turn you back into your regular age? I need to make up a story. Oh dear, I think the sooner I change you back the better!"

_'Ya think? And no, you don't need a story dork. Trust me I doubt I will never forget this.'_

Unbeknown to both, they were thinking the same thing. That it was going to be a long summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Within a few hours Eddy came back with a trunk full of bags for Double D that even had the beanie wearing teen in shock. Eddy confessed he got a little bit of everything from the whole aisle and made sure to buy plenty of diapers. That way Edd didn't have to go out with the baby and try to explain to judging people how the kid wasn't his.

Edd thought it was very thoughtful and even Kevin thought that was rather nice of the jerk that got him into the mess. The seventeen year old in an infant's body refused to say any of this was his fault – because it wasn't – and instead thought he could make best of the situation by watching the Ed's and finding some blackmail material.

Unfortunately, that would be the last time Kevin would see Eddy for a few weeks since he had work.

The first thing that Edd did was put a diaper on Kevin, which the baby didn't like. Which frustrated Edd because Kevin was fussy about it and wouldn't sit still at all. It was also frustrating for Kevin who, while in the body of a baby, was still teenager and he would be damned if he wore a diaper with the added fact that Edd saw his junk.

In the end Edd won anyway and it left Kevin swearing up a storm inside his head.

Kevin was quickly covered in his own T-shirt again before being carried to the second floor of the house.

_'Man everything is so clean, is this what he does all day?'_

There were a few things that Kevin noticed about the dork's house that was weird. Like how a lot of things where neatly labeled, and that there was no family pictures to be found anywhere. It was a little unsettling actually.

When Edd opened the door to a room it was clear where he spent most of his time, in his own bedroom. Kevin never seen any of the Ed's room's before and while he thought Double D's room fit him perfectly he also had to admit it was kind of cool.

There where glass displays all over the walls showing off different types of bugs, posters of bands that the red head thought the dork would never like, and book cases lined up neatly and filled. He had several things hanging from the ceiling, such as planets, and what looked like models of bats. He also had shelves that had glass cases that had all sorts of little trinkets in it that looked really old.

And of course everything was labeled and clean, it looked like the dork had several bins around his room for different thing that where dirty.

"I'm going to leave you here for several minutes, hopefully it won't take me to long to find my old baby clothes," Edd said suddenly, he gathered up the blanket on his bed, which was neat and made, and used it to make a sort of make shift barrier between the Kevin and the edge of the bed.

"Hopefully when I come back you will not be injured," Edd muttered worriedly to himself. If Kevin could roll his eyes he would have.

_'I'm not going to get hurt dork, just go get me some clothes.'_

Of course Edd didn't hear him but he turned and left anyway, leaving Kevin to take an even closer look at the room. It was rather tough since he was short and kind of stuck in one spot at the moment. On the other side of the room was a desk, above it a cork board filled with pictures.

_'Finally some pictures – seriously I was starting to think the dork didn't have a life at all!'_

From across the room Kevin couldn't make out who was in them but he could tell by the color of a few that some of them where old pictures of the Ed's. On the desk sat a rather impressive, and by the looks of it pricey, computer.

Kevin was so busy looking around the room he never noticed Double D walking back in with a box until the box hit the floor with a thud starling him. He let out a whimper and Edd rushed forward, "Are you okay? Did anything happen while I was gone?"

He sounded frantic looking him over to see if child hurt himself. Kevin just felt strongly annoyed and felt tears start to come again.

_'I'm not hurt dork! You just scared me a little! No, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry –'_

But it was too late as tears started to fall and he whimpered even more. Edd picked him up and started to rock him which, much to Kevin's shame, actually did calm him down.

_'Don't think this is going to work all the time dork, because it's not.'_

"It's alright Kevin," Edd muttered rocking him a few more times before placing him back on the bed, he eyed Kevin for a moment to make sure the baby wouldn't do anything again before opening the box on the floor.

He started to pull out a few outfits and much to Kevin's surprise he actually was taking the time to pick out something that the red head would like to wear. The old baby clothes where split into three piles, things that simply wouldn't fit Kevin, things that Kevin would never wear or was to 'dorky' for his tastes, and things Edd thought that he could see Kevin wearing if he was his normal self.

The third pile didn't have as much as the first two, which were tossed back in the box then placed in a closet that Kevin somehow missed.

Edd looked over at the baby with a frown. While he was disappointed that most of his summer plans where now effectively over with before they could began he knew that it was now his main objective to turn Kevin back into his normal self.

But how?

"This is going to be most difficult Kevin, I don't think it would be entirely safe to have you in my lab but I still need to watch you. But at the same time I need get you back to normal…,"

_'I do not want to go back in that stupid garage you call a lab God damn it. If this happened to me without even being inside the fucking thing I don't know what will happen to me when I am inside.'_

"Plus I have no idea what type of activities to do with a one year old, whatever will I do?"

_'You could put me in front of the T.V.'_

But of course Kevin's silent demands where ignored as Edd sighed and chose a shirt and pants for baby Kevin. He quickly got him dressed in a matter of minutes even with Kevin fussing. He scooped the baby up and placed him on his hip as he walked back down stairs where a table filled with baby stuff laid in wait in the kitchen. He looked through the bag's humming and looking over what Eddy bought.

Kevin also looked it over too and frowned, all he saw was baby food. Which just went to show him that this was going to suck even more.

_'Great baby food, diapers, no trip…I don't think this could get any worse.'_

"While Eddy did indeed get most of the necessary supplies I'm afraid this is the best we can do. I can't simply buy a highchair, or a crib, without my parents knowing. Plus what on earth would I do with them, if I were to buy them, after I changed you back? That would be an odd conversation to have with mother."

_'Trust me she ain't the only one you're gonna have an odd conversation with.'_

Edd looked thoughtful for a moment, "I supposed I could look in the attic again to see if I have any other baby items. I know Eddy will since his mother works in a daycare…."

Now that Kevin didn't know as he stored that piece of information for later.

"Marie might have a few items as well, I think I'll give her a call later to find out."

_'Wait Marie? As in Marie Kanker? Seriously you're friends with her, didn't she like stalk you?'_

Kevin was a little put out at the fact that he got no reply and instead Edd just picked him up once again. He was really going to have to get used to the fact that no one can hear him for a while. Suddenly they were going down a hall that Kevin really didn't want to go down, the hall that lead to the garage. He started to kick as best as he could but Edd held tight.

"If you keep keeping I might drop you," Edd scowled lightly.

_'That's kinda the point! I don't wanna go back there!'_

It didn't matter how much he struggled because Edd had a firm grip from years of holding Eddy back. The door was opened and closed tightly behind them and Kevin thought for sure that it spelled his doom. He once was again placed on the work bench from before, this time with a few things in front of him, either to block his way or to grab his attention.

Either way it wasn't going to work.

Edd was busy looking over notes and muttering to himself every once in a while going to a huge cabinet that looked like it had a lock on it and grabbing some out of it and placing it on another bench on one of the other walls of the garage.

Now Kevin wasn't a patient person to begin with but, being stuck in a baby body, it was doubled. Things that he could normally pick up and toss around like it was nothing were a lot heavier, and harder to move. So when he finally got the last of the things in his way to get the hell out moved it took him two seconds to realize two things.

The first was that last item, a stack of books, where on the edge and got pushed off the ledge, making Kevin fall forward over said ledge.

Second he was a baby. Not in mind but in body. And as he fell forward he remembered that babies injured easily and this was going to really fucking hurt.

He closed his eyes tightly waiting for the pain, but what he got instead was a loud crash instead. When he finally opened his eyes went wide. Edd was holding him, barely seeing though as he caught the red head in midair, and he looked to be in pain for some reason.

He also noticed there was glass on the floor.

He didn't get a good look at it though since he was pulled up and sat right on the bench again, a little harder than before. But really worry mixed with frustration in the dork's eyes made Kevin understand why.

"Dear lord! Where you actually this fussy as a baby!?"

Kevin couldn't answer that even if he was able to talk. His mom did always say he was a pain in the butt when he was young, so maybe he was. He was brought out of his thoughts when Edd lifted his arm showing the sleeve of his normally white lab coat was red.

_'What happened? How did you get hurt!?'_

Edd looked to be in a great deal of pain, suddenly the broken glass on the ground made a lot of sense. Edd must have cut himself, Kevin didn't know how but clearly it was pretty bad. The dork rolled up his sleeve and looked at the cut that went down the back of his forearm.

Kevin felt pain just by looking at the thing.

"My lab coat is now soiled," Edd muttered darkly. He took it off before going to the corner of the room where a large white bin was, he placed his foot on the switch to open it and tossed the coat inside. No doubt to be thrown away.

Edd went to the cabinet and took out a bottle before opening it and pouring it over his arm, he hissed in pain as he grabbed what looked like a heavy duty first aid kit from the top shelf.

Kevin watched in awe as Edd cleaned his wound and actually stitched himself up like a pro. It impressed Kevin to see that Edd wasn't a big baby like he thought. Hell he was pretty sure more than half of his teammates couldn't do what the dork just did.

As Edd started to wrap his arm up he seemed to hesitate and stare at the stitches which worried the teenager stuck in a baby's body very much. Suddenly Edd snapped out of it and shook it head muttering lowly to himself. Kevin could barely hear what the dork said but caught a few words.

"…not worth it…better than that…I promised…"

With a sigh Edd turned to the baby who oddly enough looked like it was trying to eavesdrop. He couldn't help but smile.

Kevin was surprising a rather cute baby.

He walked over to one of the walls before grabbing a hose and hosing the floor down, letting all the water go to the drain in the middle of the floor. Finally he pulled out some powder stuff and sprinkled it all over the place, getting a little sneeze out of Kevin making him chuckle.

"How cute," he cooed at the baby as he started to put his things away.

_'I'm not cute, I'm handsome.'_ Kevin thought weakly. It was really hard to stay mad at someone when they got hurt protecting you.

Kevin was starting to think that maybe Double D's life wasn't that it was cracked up to be.

"Well now, how about we stop working in the lab for today, hm?"

_'That's an idea I can get behind. So far nothing good has come out of this place.'_

Once again Kevin was picked up but this time still, which surprised Edd, he wasn't going to complain after all. It made it easier on his arm. Just like before Edd made his way to the kitchen and took a look at the time, it was getting late. At least for Edd's standards.

"Well how about we feed you then we head to bed?"

Kevin thought about making a fuss but once again thought better of it. The dork did look pretty tired, and now that he thought about it he was starting to feel pretty tired too. Maybe it was him being changed into a baby, or maybe it was because today was just so tiring but either way getting to bed was sounding nice.

Stuff was pushed none to gently out of the way to make room for Kevin's bottom, which was firmly placed away from the edge, and Edd walked over to his drawers to grab the smallest spoon he could find. He wasn't sure if Eddy bought baby things such as dishes but right he didn't want to even bother checking.

When he sat down it seemed like for a second green eyes were staring intently at him but science loving teen brushed it off as being tired. He dug through the bags before pulling out two jars of baby food. Taking a look at each label he held them up.

"So will it be strawberries and bananas or peas and carrots?" He said with a chuckle. He stopped abruptly though when a small hand landed on the fruit choice with a determined look. Edd quickly rubbed his eyes before looking back at the baby in front who suddenly was looking much more innocent then a few seconds ago.

"I guess I'm more tired than I thought, well, fruit it is. But don't think you are skipping out on your vegetable's every time young man."

_'Shit.'_

Feeding was awkward for both since a few times Kevin tried to take the spoon himself, and two times Edd ended up hitting Kevin in the cheek instead of the mouth.

_'Well, at least he's not making stupid air plane noises like my aunt always does. That's annoying.'_

Before they both knew it the jar was empty and Edd walked up the sink to quickly wash his hands and the spoon, once he was done with that he took a wet rag and gently wiped off Kevin's face getting a little squeal in surprise since he managed to get the red head of guard.

Kevin felt himself relaxing and his eyes getting heavy. He was able to lay down by himself, thankfully, and started to doze as Edd took care of the things on the table, putting everything where it belonged, since the cluttered was a little too much for him. Suddenly his eyes flew wide.

_'Shit.'_

That was a statement and what he was feeling at the moment as he had a strong urge to go to the bathroom and once again he cursed his small body. Just when he started to cry to get Edd's attention his butt suddenly felt, very, very warm and baby or not his face turned red.

"Kevin? What's going – oh dear lord what the fu-"

Edd's almost slip up had the blue eye teen throwing both hands over his mouth as he stared at the baby who was suddenly quiet. He was hoping that Kevin's wide eyed stare was from the fact that used the bathroom on himself and not the fact that he almost swore. It was a slip up! They happened every once in a while!

Besides the smell, oh lord, how could something smell so bad? And he loved science! And science made a lot of things smell bad!

_'No way! The dork almost swore, ha! Didn't know he had it in him! Huh, I wonder what other dirty words he knows.'_

Right away Edd gathered everything he needed to change a diaper, "I'm going to have to sanitize this table as soon as we're done," he choked out as he put a pair of rubber gloves on.

Kevin found the whole thing amusing yet very embarrassing, as Edd undid his diaper and gagged at the smell.

"What did you eat before you were turned into a baby?! Ugh," Edd made a face before taking the wipes and 'doing the duty of cleaning the doody', at least in Ed terms. He went as fast as possible while at the same time making sure Kevin was clean. He tossed the dirty diaper in the trash can so fast that Kevin was almost impressed with his throwing skills.

As soon as Kevin had a new fresh diaper on he used the cleaning wipes, with bleach, that he seemed to pull out of nowhere to wipe the table off. He tossed those in the trash as well and tied it up and quickly took the trash outside, momentarily forgetting about Kevin.

_'The dork should be lucky I'm not a real baby or else this would be child abandonment or something.'_

When Edd came back inside Kevin purposely made noise so the dork would notice him, just in case he forgot again. Kevin really didn't want to sleep on the kitchen table and as much as it was a pain to admit it did seem like Double D was willing to actually take care of him.

Gathering the tired baby in his arms Edd made his way upstairs again, this time both of them exhausted from the days activities. Kevin's clothes where the first to go and tossed into a hamper, leaving him only in his diaper and feeling shy for no reason at all.

Next where Edd's clothes.

Half asleep or not Kevin took notice.

_'Wow – he looks…kinda good.'_

He was only in his boxers, showing off strong arms and legs with a lean body. It was clear the dork didn't work out but he ran a lot, probably because of the other two Ed's, and carried a lot of heavy stuff, like his books. The beanie wearing teen took the time to set the bed up so Kevin would have his own little space close to wall, so he wouldn't fall out of bed, and his own space so he wouldn't roll over on Kevin.

Kevin was so busy looking at the dork's body that he didn't even notice at first when Edd took his hat off. His mind went blank at what he was looking at.

There was no scar, no bump, nothing weird at all. And it wasn't even like the dork was bald either. He had hair! Hair that was even better than Nazz's!

_'Whoa wait a second where did that thought come from?'_

Kevin wouldn't have to think for long as Edd turned out the lights and gave him a kiss – an actual kiss – on the forehead.

"Goodnight Kevin."

_'Night dork…'_

Within minutes they were both out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks were some of the most boring Kevin had ever imagined. It seemed like Edd gained a fear of the small red head hurting himself if he took the baby back into the lab. Granted, Kevin didn't blame him, what he did was pretty stupid – even if he admitted a few days later. But it was getting annoying to be stuck as a baby, the sooner he got Edd back into the lab the faster he would be turned back to normal.

At least he hoped.

He was trying his best to be a 'good' baby. He spent his time, when he wasn't bored out of his mind, trying to figure out just what he could do in his baby state. He could crawl no problem, pretty fast too and he even got Edd to chase him a few times when he was feeling mischievous. He could only stand for a few minutes at a time, and only grab and hold onto things that could fit in his hands. So all in all, it wasn't a whole lot.

Kevin busied himself trying by actually watching the little kid shows that Edd put on the T.V for him. He was really trying his best to seem like a good kid just so they could haul ass and get back into the lab. But so for Edd only trusted him to be alone in a room for several minutes before he came back to double check on him.

But speaking of the dork Kevin noticed a few things different with the beanie wearing teen. Like how every morning he had to take pills or some shit. Several times Kevin tried to see what the orange bottles said, but after Kevin grabbed them for the third time Edd put them up on a shelf where there was no way he could get to them.

A few times both of the other Ed's would come over and try to get Double D to do something but, much to Kevin's disappointment, he was unreasonable – he did have a baby to watch after all. He couldn't just up and go anywhere. The other two Ed's seemed annoyed by this which had Double D whispering that it was his fault that Kevin was that way now and he had to watch him unless Eddy would like to give it a shot?

Needless to say Eddy was quick to preach about how Double D was doing his best and how good of role model he was.

Kevin just rolled his eyes.

The red head felt almost bad, he did see the list that was left on Edd's desk filled with summer plans, he didn't want to be the one who canceled them. But he took those feelings and buried them away.

Several times Kevin thought about leaving a message or something, to tell the dork that he could at least think normally but thought better of it. It wouldn't help in the long run away, sure it would freak Edd out and be a laugh, but it would make everything that much more weird. Who wanted to change a baby's diaper knowing it was really a seventeen year old?

_'This is getting nowhere fast! There has to be something I can do to get that dweeb's attention so he'll get back in the lab. The sooner the better!'_

It was when the other two dorks came over one afternoon that a plan hatched. Double D was too smart and worried about his well-being. But maybe, just maybe, he could trick the biggest of the three Ed's. It wasn't like he was going to touch anything, he didn't even want to, but maybe if he was in the lab Double D would actually get his head on straight and remember that he had to fix this whole mess.

Green eyes stared intensely from the floor as he watched the Ed's talk about something, all of them sitting around the kitchen table forgetting about the child on the floor. When Kevin heard Double D and Eddy start to have an intense conversation about something he thought that would be his only chance.

_'Please dear God let this work, I have no freaking clue what to do if it doesn't.'_

Using the building blocks that Eddy brought over one afternoon he grabbed one and threw it at the tallest of the three teens. When he didn't get even as much as a look over Kevin and started to get angry.

_'You can notice a fucking bug zipping by you at warp speed but you can't noticed me hitting you with a block!? What the hell man?'_

After block number three Ed finally looked down at the small red head. Without making a sound or waiting to see if he was being followed Kevin turned around and started to crawl toward the lab. He was almost half way when he finally heard the sound of a chair scrapping against the floor and foot steps behind him.

_'Finally!'_

"Where are you going baby?"

The plan between Edd and Eddy was that the baby was Edd's cousin. Kevin thought it was never going to work they looked like polar opposites. He had red hair, green eyes, tanned skin and freckles. Edd had blue eyes, black hair, and pale skin with not so much as a birth mark.

But for some reason Ed bought it and was extra careful around 'Double D's cousin'. Which was bull since Kevin was still even wearing his red hat (even if it was huge on him).

Finally when Kevin reached the lab he placed a tiny hand on the door and looked up at the teen hoping that he would get the hint. The door was covered in signs such as 'do not enter', 'keep closed at all times' and whatever else Edd could put on it so people would stay away.

Of course with Kevin and Ed that would never be the case.

Ed seemed to actually hesitate for a moment but Kevin just slapped his hand on it once more and Ed seemed to take the hint, "If you're sure baby, I don't think Double D will like it though…"

Ed unlocked the door and it opened with a creak almost making Kevin shudder, but he still crawled in.

"What's in here baby?"

_'A way for me to change back. Now I just need a way to get Double dork's attention and hopefully he'll get his head out his ass and fix me.'_

The first thing he thought of was trying to get Ed to get Double D but quickly ruled that out, he had a tough enough time just getting the guy to come here and open the door. What else could get Double D's attention and have him come running.

_'Shit – I'm going to have to cry ain't I?'_

One more look at Ed and Kevin realized that, yes, he was going to have to cry. If there was one thing being in a baby body did to him it was make him cry whenever he felt a really strong emotion. Happiness, anger, annoyance, the whole nine yards and it honestly made him understand why it was so confusing for moms. Hell he was a baby and it was confusing for him.

Ed watched as the small baby sat in the middle of the floor as his face seemed to go through several emotions. It was starting to worry Ed actually, maybe the baby was sick? It seemed like he really wanted to go in the lab so he opened the door for it…but now he wasn't sure if that was such a good idea.

_'Why isn't anything working? I should be crying by now! I thought of everything even the break up but nothing.'_

Suddenly something shiny caught his eye and he squinted in the dark. It was…a piece of glass?

_'That's right the dork never did get around to picking up all the glass…'_

Thinking about that day stirred up some type of emotion within Kevin, one that he rather push to the side. Was it caring? He didn't know. All he knew was every time he saw that cut on the dork's arm he had to look away because all sorts of feelings would swarm him.

Suddenly Kevin felt his eyes start to water.

_'You're kidding right? Thinking of the break up with Nazz does shit but the minute I think the dork is hurt I –'_

He sniffled.

Ed took a step back, his eyes wide. Was Double D's cousin going to cry? He panicked and took one look at the baby, red blotchy faces trying to hold back tears, and did the only thing he could do.

"DOUBLE D!"

_'This is not what I had in mind when I think thinking of the getting the dork's attention.'_

There where sounds of people running and suddenly both Edd and Eddy where in the room, "Ed? What on earth –"

Double D quickly picked up the red head who was sniffling and started to rock him while looking him over.

"Dude what did you do to him?" Eddy asked, he took a step forward wanting to give Kevin a look over as well but thought better of it. It looked like Edd had it under control. He looked back at his friend who looked sad.

"He looked like he wanted to come in Eddy, but then he looked like he was going to cry," Ed answered quickly.

Double D sighed and looked over at his friends, "It's alright Ed, you just have to remember that this is a baby and sometimes things scare him. Perhaps it was the dark that frightened him?"

"I wonder why he wanted to go in the lab." Eddy questioned and he gently pushed Ed out of the room, Double D followed with Kevin in his arms, shutting the door behind him.

"I have no idea, however, this brings up a rather good point. I have not spent nearly enough time these past few weeks trying to figure out how to…fix the problem," Edd muttered looking over at Ed who still looked sad.

Eddy's brow rose, "You mean you actually haven't been in your lab this whole time?"

"Not since…you know," Double D said, using one of his hands to gesture at his arm as he held onto Kevin.

"Right the accident," Eddy bit out which confused Kevin. Why the hell would Eddy get mad over something like that? He looked up at Double D hoping that the beanie wearing teen would have some answers but to further shock Edd looked frustrated as all hell.

"I told you – I did not do this to myself!" Edd snapped, his voice was harsh. And with the way he said it Kevin had a feeling the blue eyed teen had to explain himself many times to Eddy. That would explain their intense talks the past few weeks.

Eddy gripped the edge of his shirt tightly and breathed deeply through his nose, clearing trying his best to stay calm. "Alright, alright – I believe you. But if something like this happens again –"

"It won't!"

"I'm moving in for the summer, no ifs, ands, or buts!"

"I'll happily let you move in then," Edd's voice was filled with sarcasm. Without thinking Kevin took one of his small hands and wrapped it around a few of Edd's fingers and gave it a squeeze.

He didn't know why but he could tell that the dork was hurt about whatever was going on. And he wanted that hurt to stop.

_'I swear to God Eddy if you keep upsetting him I'm going to kick your ass when I get back to normal.'_ Kevin swore in his head. Momentarily forgetting how he was trying to purposely hate Double D.

Edd looked down at Kevin and felt himself calm down. Ed looked between his two friends and felt some of this was his fault he quickly spoke up hoping that his idea would work.

"Hey Double D, why don't you take Kevin to the zoo?"

As soon as the words left his mouth three heads whipped around to stare at him, all of them with the same question.

"Ed how do you know his name is Kevin?" Eddy asked sweetly masking his nervousness.

"I hear you call him Kevin all the time Eddy! Unless that's not his name, is it Double D? He's your cousin right?"

"Yes," Edd said quickly switching his grip on Kevin, "yes his name is Kevin as a matter of fact. I didn't realize I have yet to tell you his name."

"It's okay Double D, he looks a lot like Kevin across the street doesn't he?"

_'How you could be so smart and yet so stupid at the same time is a mystery you dork.'_

"What?! Get real!" Eddy said suddenly, he took Kevin's hat off which the baby complained about, loudly, before flipping it forward, "It was a joke I thought the same thing so I got'em this hat, see?"

"Oh, okay! So are you gonna take him to the zoo?"

Edd looked down to the hopeful face in his arms and sighed, "I would if I could. But I'm afraid I don't have the necessary supplies to take a baby out Ed."

Ed looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling brightly, "My mom might have some stuff! I'll tell her you're watching your cousin and you need to borrow it!"

Twin shouts of 'no' happened making the large teen jump suddenly, "Don't tell your mother Ed!"

"Why not?"

Both Eddy and Edd looked at each other trying to figure out what to say before Edd sighed and stepped forward, "Because…because its a secret. You see, my mother and my aunt don't like each other. And if my mother found out I was watching her sister's child…well who knows what would happen?"

Ed's face took a serious look to it before he gave them a salute, "Then I'll make sure she doesn't know Double D!"

Before Edd could tell him not to steal from his mother Ed was already out the door and on his way to his house. Eddy just shook his head before giving Edd a pat on the back, "I'll help him out, that way no weird questions are asked alright. I'll be back, ya might wanna change and feed him while we're gone."

Edd sighed and watched as his other friend left, closing the door behind him. He held Kevin up so that way blue eyes could stare at green, "I guess we're going to the zoo then."

_'Finally something to do! Well, at least I get in for free. Hopefully this won't be boring too. Wait – are those two dorks coming? I don't want them to go they'll ruin it. You'll end up watching them more than me and – wait. What? Why do I care if you're watching me or not?'_

Edd had no idea the thoughts going through Kevin's mind as he carried the baby to the kitchen to feed him "You put off your spinach long enough Kevin, today you're eating it."

_'Damn.'_

**oOOo**

As it turned out the other two were going to go, but split up for different reasons. Ed wanted to see some of the animals not all of them, and Eddy was going to try to hit on some girls.

Eddy said that Edd needed to spend some 'bonding' time with Kevin which had him sputtering.

Luckily Ed and Eddy where smarter then they let on because they ended up bringing a car seat, and a baby carrier and a diaper bag. The things that Edd didn't have in his attic. Kevin was quickly changed and the diaper bag was filled with everything Edd thought he might need, oddly enough looking just like a mother at the moment, amusing his friends to no end.

Finally when Edd was sure he had everything he grabbed his own things and they quickly piled into Eddy's car and left. Edd sat in the back seat so he could keep an eye on Kevin while Ed and Eddy where in the front.

"Now are you sure you guys want to split up?"

"Yeah man, don't worry we'll pick a map up and plan a meeting spot. No offense man but me being with a baby ain't going to score me some."

Edd wrinkled his nose at Eddy's English which made Kevin laugh.

_'Dork - baby or not I don't think you're going to get any.'_

It was about an hour into the drive when Ed and Eddy started talking about what girls they thought where hot in school, much to the disgust of Edd, that Kevin learned something surprising about his 'baby-sitter' that he didn't know.

"So what about you Dee?" Eddy asked as he made a left turn.

Edd cocked a brow, "What about me what?"

"You know what don't even play," Eddy teased and Ed giggled in the front seat. Edd blushed lightly and turned away.

"You know I don't have a crush on any of the females in our school Eddy," Edd muttered, his eyes on Kevin rather this friends.

Eddy just smirked, looking at his friend through the rear view mirror, "Come on we both know that's not what I meant. What I mean was – are there any guys you like? I know there has to be at least one!"

"Eddy!" Edd whined lightly, "At the moment no, and if there was I wouldn't tell you."

"What why?"

"Because you have the gift of gab Eddy!" Ed said quickly from his seat, making Eddy punch him lightly in the arm and Double D laugh.

_'Did I miss something? You like dudes Double D?'_

Right at that moment Edd looked over at Kevin, taking a look at the baby before blushing and turning away to scowl at Eddy, "Put both hands on the wheel!"

"Yes mom!"

_'What just happened? Why did you look at me like that?'_

Like always Kevin's questions weren't answered but this time it was because they pulled up the zoo's entrance. The rolled in and they paid for their tickets before finding a semi good parking spot. Edd quickly got Kevin out of his car seat he turned in time to see Eddy holding a baby carrier.

Double D pressed his lips together tightly, a part of him not wanting to wear the thing that Eddy was holding up. But instead Eddy just wiggled it in front of his face, "Come on you're the mom here, he's your responsibility"

Edd gave him a dark look before giving in and strapping the thing to his chest, a few minutes later Kevin was inside, facing forward.

_'This is kinda embarrassing and uncomfortable, but it works. Don't sweat it dork.'_

He was purposely putting out the look Edd gave him in the car out of his mind in favor of actually doing something for once. He was actually glad that Edd was looking after him still, instead of being put off onto Ed or Eddy. He preferred Double D's company to the other two and he actually felt like he wasn't going to die when he was around.

Grabbing the diaper bag the group made their way to the gate, going in the first hall where maps could be found, before grabbing an actual map. They all agreed to meet at the foot court around one and then they would make further plans from there.

Ed was the first to go, quickly running off and starling a few people.

_'I have a feeling we're going to see him with security.'_

Eddy at least made sure that Double D would be fine by himself before walking off to try to find some chicks to impress. When it was just them Edd held the open map out and showed Kevin, "Where to first Kevin?"

The red head quickly pointed to the lions. While he didn't understand it he was getting used to Kevin pointing out things he liked, it actually made his time with the baby much easier. Of course he was chalking it up to a one year old thing. He did research after all, and little ones did tend to point to things they liked. So he was using it as his advantage.

Of course he had no idea it was really Kevin pointed at what he really wanted.

"Lions it is, I believe if we time everything right we should be able to see the whole zoo. That's including with breaks to change your diaper and to snack," Edd said knowingly. He made little notes on the map which made Kevin roll his eyes not at what Edd was doing but because it was such an Edd thing to do.

_'Only you would perfectly time a trip to the zoo.'_ Kevin thought, not that he was complaining as they made their way toward the lions. A few people gave them odd looks, mostly mothers with too much time on their hands but for the most part Edd ignored them.

It was surprisingly fun, he thought that they would stand there awkwardly and look at lions but Edd really got into it, and he made Kevin get into it. Instead of just thinking he was a normal baby he actually took Kevin's hand in his own and pointed out things to the red head. He didn't even use big words like he normally would, instead choosing to put facts in the simplest terms possible.

When they finished with the lions, or at least when Edd thought Kevin had enough they made their way over to the other big cats, all the while Edd taught Kevin all sorts of things that the red head didn't know.

It was when they hit the snow tigers that Kevin noticed they were being followed.

By kids.

He waved his arms around, getting Edd's attention before pointing to the kids. Edd looked over and right away the three children looked away trying not to be noticed. Edd raised a brow before walking off to the next big cat.

_'They're following us! You're just going to walk away?'_

But to Kevin's surprise Edd just kept walking around, actually going into a circle he realized when they finally where at the snow tigers again, and once again the three children where behind them.

Edd turned around suddenly, starling the kids who jumped.

"May I ask why you are following me?" He asked.

It was two girls and one boy. The girl, with her blond hair in a pig tails, stepped forward face red. "Well you seem so smart and we were listening to you talk bout the lions…"

One of the boys quickly stepped forward, a little more brave then the girl, he had short black hair and a band aid on his cheek, "Yeah you're really smart we were listening but then we got lost from our group!"

Edd blinked before his eyes went wide, he leaned down so he could be more toward their level, "You mean to tell me, you were so busy listening to me you left your group?"

The third child, a girl with long brown hair looked at him sniffling, clearly scared, "We're sorry! Our teacher was super boring and you're not and now we're lost!"

She started to cry and Edd started to panic, "No! No, it's okay don't cry! I'll find your teacher for you!"

The brown haired girl sniffed before nodding her head.

_'Nice save there dork for a second I thought she would cry forever.'_

Edd took his map out and opened it before looking at the three kids in front of him, "Well you said the last time you saw your teacher was at the lions, right?"

All three of them nodded and Edd took a pen out and made a note, "Did they say where they were going next?"

"N-no," the blond whimpered, "but she did say we were going to go see the otters soon!"

Edd made another note near the otter tank and looked at the kids again, "Well she said soon so she might be on her way there now. Now it's not safe if I don't know your names at least! My name is Edd and this little guy is Kevin."

The three children in front of them all said 'hi', the blond reaching forward and petting Kevin on the head and telling him 'hi' too. Much to Edd's amusement.

_'I'm not a dog damn it, you're lucky you're a cute kid.'_

"Well, now that you know me and Kevin why don't you tell me your names?"

"I'm Lisa," the brown haired girl said as she pushed her hair away from her face. Without thinking Edd dug in his pocket and pulled out a hair band and gave it to her.

"Wow where did you get this?" Lisa asked.

"I have long hair too," Edd answered purposely gathering the hair at the base of his neck to show it to her.

"Oh – but I don't know how to do my hair, my mommy does it. Can you do it for me?"

Kevin looked up at Edd who looked a little embarrassed, "Sure, do you want a pony tail?"

"Oh can I have a braid?" Lisa asked turning around. Edd gave her a noise of agreement before combing his fingers through her hair and getting to work. He quickly braided her hair before tying it.

_'I didn't know you could braid, that's kinda cool in its own way.'_

"Thank you !"

Edd sputtered and Kevin giggled. Suddenly the boy took a step forward, chest puffed up, "My name is Eric!"

"It's nice to meet you Eric, how did you get a band aid on your face?"

Eric blushed brightly and muttered something, right at the moment the blond with pig tails gave Eric a little shove, "He got it from trying to do this trick on his bike. But it didn't work!"

"Shut up! It almost worked!"

"I'm sure it did Eric, and who might you be?" Edd said quickly before the two kids could fight.

"I'm Ashley!"

"Alright then we have Lisa, Eric and Ashley. What is your teacher's name?"

"Mrs. Perkins!" Came three voices.

Edd couldn't help but sigh a little, "Let's hope we find her over at the otters…"

"Can I hold your hand?"

Edd looked down at Lisa who was blushing cutely. It suddenly dawned on him that he didn't have one but four children in his care now, "Sure," he choked out holding a hand out for her. Quickly Ashley grabbed the other one, and Eric grabbed Lisa's other hand.

_'How about we really, really hope we find their teacher dork?'_

Kevin had a feeling that even if Edd could understand him, he would agree.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a matter of minutes before Edd found the 'missing' teacher with her other students. Luckily for the group the lady noticed three of her children missing and quickly walked around in circles like Edd did earlier.

Mrs. Perkins turned out to be an elderly woman who, upon finding out where the three children ran off too, asked Edd if he would like to stay and help her with the kids. It seemed like Ashley, Eric, and Lisa grew fond Edd within a short period of time.

As much as the beanie wearing teen wanted to say no he couldn't help his heart melting at the fact the three children started talking about the facts he told Kevin about the lions and other big cats. All the other children quietly listened to the three as they eagerly showed off what they learned from 'Mr. Edd'.

"You know it seems like you have a knack for teaching, have you ever thought about it?" Mrs. Perkins asked him as Ashley pointed out something to the group of kids, she clearly loved the spot light.

Edd blushed, "Well, no, I never thought about it really. I'm still undecided of what I want to do with my future carrier."

_'What you could totally teach! You would be awesome at it dork, hell if I had a teacher like you growing up I bet I would like school a whole lot more.'_

"Mrs. Perkins! Is Mr. Edd going to stay with us?" Eric shouted quickly when he saw the two talking in hushed tones. He was over by his other friends, who looked just as rowdy.

"Well, Eric that would be up to Mr. Edd wouldn't it? We wouldn't want to take time away from his…"

"Cousin," Edd said quickly," my cousin, Kevin."

"Isn't he pretty?" Ashley said suddenly, "He has really green eyes!"

Mrs. Perkins laughed behind a wrinkled hand as she watched the red headed baby in the carrier make a face, almost as if he knew what Ashley was saying, "Well it looks like your cousin is going to be a ladies man when he's older."

Double D couldn't help but shake as he kept in his laughter as he looked down at a disgruntled Kevin, "I hope I don't have to set up any play dates."

_'That's not even close to funny dork.'_

"Are you going to stay Mr. Edd?"

"Yeah Mr. Edd, stay!"

"Please, please, please!"

Edd looked over at Mrs. Perkins whose eyes shined with amusement. Finally he couldn't help it and gave in. Who was he to stop young minds from wanting to know more about the world around them? They slowly made their way to the otter tank, all the while Edd talked about the animals. Once again doing the same thing he did with Kevin, using the most basic way to tell the little tidbits to the children. Several of them even asked questions and Kevin was pretty sure by the time they left the otter tank and made their way through the aquarium their where even others following that weren't part of the group.

_'You should be a teacher for real, or a tour guide. Or something cool like this. You're really good at it.'_

It was about an hour later Kevin was starting to get annoyed. Real annoyed, and fussy. He waved his arms around and tried to get Edd's attention. The only attention he got was from mothers and the kids in the group. Edd would look down some times and say he was fine, or that he was getting tired. But Kevin wasn't feeling any of that, instead he was feeling something else that he thought he would never feel when it came to the dork.

Jealously.

_'Seriously – you're supposed to be paying attention to me. You know, our time? That's why we came here. So you could watch me and do all this with me? Not a bunch of other brats that you didn't turn into kids!'_

Just when Kevin thought he was going to have to do something dramatic Edd gave the group a wave, "Well, as much fun as this is I'm not nearly spending enough time with Kevin. So I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave."

Everyone seemed to make some noise of complaint, even the few people that where following them, but Mrs. Perkins took a step forward and shook her head at the group, "Remember, Mr. Edd didn't have to walk with us and teach us. He has his own things to do, now what do we say class?"

"Thank you!" Was shouted, starling a few people passing by, and Edd turned to leave while different students said their goodbye's arms waving around.

"Well," Edd started when they were far enough away, "that was interesting, but draining at the same time. I had to leave or else I don't think I would have had the energy to look after you the rest of the evening. And don't think I didn't notice you getting fussy over there, don't worry you have my attention always."

Kevin was pretty sure there was something wrong with his baby body because there was no damn way his heart just skipped a beat. But when Edd pulled him out of his carrier, to actually hold him, and kissed his nose that's when Kevin lost it.

_'Seriously you need to stop this Edd. Shit, why am I getting all these weird feelings just from watching you and being around you? This is bull, there must have been something else in whatever turn me into a baby to make me feel funny around you.'_

Edd looked at him a moment, lost in his own thoughts and Kevin took the time to settle down, unless he wanted to cry again. However the more he looked at Edd the more the smile on his face seemed to chip away, until it turned into a frown.

The red head wasn't having any of that.

_'What the hell? Edd, snap outta it.'_

He took a tiny fist and covered Edd's mouth it, making the teen jump a little and shake his head. "I was lost in my own thoughts for a second," he looked down at Kevin before giving him a bright smile, "how about we put a fresh diaper on you and feed you. Its close enough to the time we need to meet Ed and Eddy anyway."

Once again Kevin felt his heart skipped a beat.

_'That's sounds like a good plan, dork.'_

Oddly enough when they made their way to the food court both of the others where there waiting for them. Right away both Edd and Kevin knew something happened.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do?" Eddy said suddenly, getting Ed's attention.

_'Did he stutter? No he didn't, sheesh, why are your friends so hard of hearing?'_

Edd just gave Eddy the flattest look he could manage which worked since Eddy squirmed in his seat before throwing his arms in the air in defeat. Ed laughed a little and copied his friend, which made both Edd and Eddy chuckle.

"Alright ya got me, we didn't get kicked out per say…"

"You got kicked out!?"

"Hey I said per say alright? Sheesh let a guy finish, anyway Ed here was caught chasing flamingos and the person who caught him used his cell to call me. Well, as it turns out it's this really hot babe, right? And –"

"I think I know where this is going, and I'm sure I've heard enough."

"You never let me get to the best part," Eddy whined.

Edd just rolled his eyes and sat down in the third chair at the table the others were sitting it, he put Kevin on his knee and started to bounce him. Kevin did get enjoyment out of it but he would have to be tortured first for that information.

"Well what happened next?"

"Well she was nice to Ed and I thought she was pretty hot so I hit on her, but she got annoyed and tried to kick us out until Ed started crying about ya."

Ed nodded his head quickly, "Yeah Double D! I told her we couldn't leave without you and your baby!"

Edd's eyes went wide as he tried to shush Ed down, Kevin watched as a few people gave Ed odd looks, some of them where disgust, "Ed he's not my baby he's my cousin, remember? My cousin."

Ed blinked owlishly before nodding, "Oh right, sorry Double D."

Double D just sighed, "So she let you wait in the food court I take it?"

"Yep, we've been waiting for you for like half an hour dude, what where you up too?"

"Well unlike you, Eddy, I was actually enjoying my time here. I was teaching Kevin all sorts of things, wasn't I?" He asked the baby.

Kevin did his part and made happy noises with his mouth but he was watching Eddy who looked at Edd oddly. It was almost like the beanie wearing teen was purposely trying to look away from Eddy, instead staring at Kevin, or at least past Kevin and to the floor, with his lips pressed tightly.

Suddenly Eddy shrugged.

"Yeah, well, did you guys eat because we didn't and I'm starving!"

oOOo

The ride home was boring compared to the ride back. Ed passed out in the front seat, clearly tired from chasing random birds around and Eddy had the radio going.

Edd wasn't looking at anything in the car instead choosing to look outside of the window while combing his fingers through what little hair Kevin had, unknowingly putting the red head to sleep slowly. Every once in a while Eddy would look back at his friend to make sure he was okay.

Even in his half asleep state Kevin knew there was something weird going on, but it wasn't like he could actually say what he was thinking about the whole thing. The only thing he could do was hope that nothing bad happened to the dork that was taking care of him.

Kevin couldn't believe it but he found himself actually getting attached to Edd.

Before they knew it the car was stopped and Edd opened the door picking up the half asleep baby as Eddy helped him with the car seat and diaper bag. The two teens, plus baby, made their way inside as the sun was just setting.

With once last glance at Ed to make sure he was fine snoring away in the front seat they walked inside and Edd started to put things away while Eddy watched. Finally the shorter teen seem to get ahold of his voice.

"Hey I'm gonna make sure Ed gets home safely, call me or something if you're feeling down okay?"

Edd looked like he almost didn't want to answer but nodded his head anyway and he got the supplies ready to feed Kevin, "I will."

He opened the small jar, sweet potatoes and corn, while the door to the house clicked letting them know that Eddy left. Edd seemed to slump in his seat which made Kevin worry a little and shake the rest of the sleep from his eyes.

_'What's going on dork? Talk to me.'_

"You know Kevin, I understand he's trying to help but sometimes I don't think he understands."

_'Understand what? What are you talking about?'_

It was about four spoonful's in that Edd had an idea, "When was the last time you had a bath?"

_'For a while, I'm surprised you haven't noticed. I bet I stink, but on the other hand you do make sure I'm clean and that I at least smell good.'_

"I bet after today's activities you worked up quite a sweat, it was a big day for you. I noticed you were getting a little jealous of the other kids, huh? I wonder if this if how your mother felt when she took you to daycare?"

The small face turned a cute pink and Edd leaned over to give Kevin's cheek a light pinch.

_'I wasn't jealous – well – at least not as much as you're making it out to be!'_

Kevin ate quickly because all of this talk about a bath got him thinking he really needed one. It wasn't like when he was normal and he could feel the sweat on him, this was different. Hell he pissed and pooped on himself no problem and Edd cleaned it up. And there was several times where Edd wiped him down muttering about how filthy he was.

He probably did need one. His food was gone in a matter of minutes and Edd carried him upstairs, along with a fresh diaper. He was placed on a closed toilet while Edd drew the bath, making sure the water wasn't too hot or too cold, and made sure there was the right amount.

When Edd thought everything was perfect he quickly took Kevin's clothes off and the diaper, making sure they went in the dirty clothes hamper and trash can respectfully, and placed Kevin inside the tub gently.

Within minutes Edd had Kevin shampooed and covered in bubbles, secretly to the gingers happiness. Edd was massaging Kevin's scalp as he reached for the body wash made for babies. It slipped out of his wet hand making a splash in the water which made the little one jump and Edd giggle.

_'Oh you think that's funny huh?'_

Edd only had a second to recognize the look Kevin had before water hit his face and dripped down his shirt, he blinked at the baby who was laughing and shook his head letting water get everywhere.

"I see how it is then Kevin, if it's a fight you want then it shall be a fight you get."

Once again water was being splashed but this time on Kevin, granted, Edd clearly didn't put any strength behind it but it still got Kevin pretty good. Kevin of course was never one to back down from a fight.

The science loving teen didn't know how he did it but he somehow managed to get the tiny, slippery body covered in lather and rise him off while having a splash fight. Green eyes went wide suddenly when Edd stood from his kneeling position on the floor.

Edd was wet from his waist up and for some reason Kevin thought it was the funniest thing. It wasn't as funny though when Edd peeled his wet shirt off and tossed it in the hamper. He wasn't built like every other guy he knew, he was slim and lean. But the way he peeled his shirt off showing of his chest, just wet enough to shine with a few water drops sliding down his stomach, made Kevin feel hot.

The pants where the next to go, not as wet as the shirt, but a little damp at the top. Edd figured he might as well place all of his dirty clothes in the bathroom hamper since he was here. His let his fingers slip under the waist band of his boxers, which hung low, and as he went to pull them down he heard a squeak and turned around.

Kevin's eyes where wide and his face was just as red, if not more, then his hair. Right away Edd forgot about taking his underwear off and took a step toward the baby. "Kevin are you alright? Was the water to hot?"

_'No the waters not to hot but you on the other hand…'_

The water was drained from the tub and a fresh, fluffy towel was quickly wrapped around him, which Kevin used to hide his red face in, and Edd carried him to the room. When he was placed on the bed he quickly took a peek at Edd, this time who was removing his boxers for real this time, and hid his face.

He couldn't do it. There was no way he was checking out the dork like a school girl – and yet here he was!

_'No, calm down Kevin. You're just spending too much time with him. There was no way he was hot when he took his shirt off like that. But – seriously – who takes a shirt off like that? That was, like, x-rated! No, shit, stop thinking like that! He's not hot at all. The Double dork can't be hot, or cute like when he gives me that smile and his gap is showing just a little, or – or sweet like when he helped those kids or – wait son of a bi-'_

Edd quickly put a pair of sweatpants on and looked over at Kevin just in time to see the most confusing set of faces he ever saw on a baby before. The expressions ranged anywhere from – dare he say – dreamy, to anger, to annoyance and back again.

"Kevin?"

The facial expressions quickly stopped and Kevin once again looked like a perfectly normal baby. Edd rubbed his eyes and looked again just to be sure but there it was, normal baby Kevin.

Well as normal as it could get.

"I think we both need some rest from today's adventure, hm? I believe it was a long tiring day for both of us and we could use some rest."

_'Yes sleep sounds good, sleep sounds very good. Maybe I spent too much time in the sun. Must have rotted my brain.'_

Edd climbed into bed, wrapping an arm around the tiny frame before placing a kiss on Kevin's forehead. He gave Kevin one last smile before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before his head reached the pillow. He was out in seconds.

A small hand reached up to his forehead, feeling the spot that still lingered with warmth. Kevin gazed at Edd one last time, giving him a confusing but soft look, with not knowing why he was doing it Kevin leaned in a returned the kiss. His lips connecting with Edd's cheek as he slept.

Kevin got comfortable, making sure Edd's arm was still wrapped around him before dozing off himself. The last thing he saw before he fell into a deep sleep was the smile on Edd's face.

**oOOo**

_'Sweet merciful God let me escape!'_

"Kevin! Get back right now mister!"

Kevin was doing his best to hide but it wasn't working so well. There were only so many places in lab where you can hide that wasn't locked. Right at the moment he was under one of the work benches trying to run, a lot closer to crawling, away. He wasn't the only one on all fours though, Edd was on hands and knees as well trying to reach under the table Kevin was hiding.

Kevin took a split second to appreciate the art that was Edd's back arching as he stretched to reach him but then snapped into action quickly crawling to the right side and out of Edd's grasp.

They've been doing this for the past hour.

"Please Kevin, you're getting filthy like this!"

_'Like I give a fuck! You're trying to kill me!'_

Well not really. Today was one of the few days where they went into the lab. Normally Edd would write things down and do little tests while Kevin 'played' on the ground in a play pen that Eddy got them from his place. The truth was Kevin pretended to play, normally just showing off to Edd when the teen looked at him but the moment his back was turned Kevin went back to his favorite growing past time, Edd watching.

It was surreal the way Edd was when it came to anything science. Stating things with a factual manner all while skimming books and handling petri dishes. The dark haired teen talked to himself a lot when he was in his lab, sometimes even muttering while pacing back and forth.

Kevin thought it was honestly amazing because the minute Edd was in his lab coat the shy, clumsy, Double D he knew growing up was replaced by a graceful, confident Edd.

But at the moment he really didn't care if Edd was shy, or graceful, or good looking or anything. Because Edd was trying to kill him.

"I'll let you eat whatever you wish for dinner just please get out from under the table!"

_'You can't bribe me!'_

Edd sighed before pulling away and standing up, he stretched his back and looked at the table where Kevin was hiding and the needle laying on top, along with two small vials and tubes, and band aids and alcohol wipes.

He needed a blood sample but it seemed as though Kevin's fear of needles started at an early age.

His eyes catch movement near his feet and he looked down in time to see Kevin's face dart back under the table. Kevin could be a really sneaky child when he wanted too.

But that was alright because he was just as sneaky.

Pretending to sigh in defeat Edd took his lab coat off and placed it on the bench, covering his supplies, before walking out of the room. The minute he turned the corner of the door he stood in place, mimicking the sounds of walking away with his feet.

He only had to wait about a minute before a red head popped out of the door frame to look around. As fast as he could Edd grabbed the baby, quickly cradling him to his chest, making Kevin scream.

_'YOU SON OF A BITCH!'_

Edd winced at the sharp screaming in his ear but it had to be done. Without these blood samples there was no way he could turn Kevin back to normal. He lifted the baby up so there eyes met and he sighed kissing Kevin's forehead.

"Come now Kevin, without this test I may never get you back to normal. Please be a good baby, for me?"

Kevin stopped struggling in his arms as soon as he kissed him but seemed to calm down even more at Edd's words. He did want to get back to normal after all.

_'You owe me big time for this…'_

Edd sat Kevin down and quickly cleaned the area where the needle would be and looked at Kevin's red teary eyed face. He tried, really he did, to keep his laughter at bay but he still couldn't help a giggle from coming out.

Kevin immediately looked at him giving him the cutest most betrayed look he ever got and Edd kissed the top of his head, "I'm sorry Kevin, you simply look to adorable right now."

Kevin flushed but closed his eyes tightly when he felt the tip of the needle against his skin. Normally he would act tough about something like this but since he was a baby, and in front of Edd, he didn't care. Tears fell as the needle was pushed through his skin with a slightly sharp, but quickly numbing pain.

He felt a hand gently hold his and closed his eyes to look up at Edd who was looking away, no doubt at the tubes and vials. Kevin did not want to see his own blood pass through a tube thank you very much. Edd looked over before giving him a grin, the gap in his teeth showing and he leaned in rubbing his nose against Kevin's.

"You're a very brave boy aren't you?"

_'Hell yes I am!'_

A few minutes passed and Kevin felt the needle being pulled out before a pressure was placed on his arm he finally took a look and saw a cotton ball being placed over the spot the needle was before a Batman band aid was applied over it.

_'Sweet Batman, at least you have good taste.'_

Edd quickly clean up the table while putting everything away, taking great care with the vials, once everything was in its proper place he looked at Kevin with before giving him a lopsided smile.

"How about we give that stroller Ed found a try and get some fresh air?"

**oOOo**

Fresh air equaled too taking a nice long walk toward the library it seemed as Kevin jumped each step the stroller rolled over.

_'Why does this place not have a ramp? Don't old people come here or something? I think it needs a ramp because this is junk right here.'_

Edd gave Kevin an apologetic look before hitting the button on the side of the door to open automatically open it and pushed the stroller it. It wasn't a new model by far and required both of his hands to steer it, it also had a wheel that was slightly off kilter, luckily it did have a type of basket on the bottom so he packed a few diapers and some snacks just in case for Kevin.

The air conditioner hit them hard as the second they stepped inside and Edd waved to the older woman who was sitting at the front desk. He pushed the stroller forward to greet her.

"Hello Angie, I believe we haven't spoken in quite some time. How are things going? I'm sorry I have yet to do any volunteer time here this summer," Edd said quickly in one breath.

The Peach Creek public library was one of Edd's favorite places to go. He came whenever he felt down since he was a small child and he became fast friends with one of the librarians. Angie was a sweet woman in her late thirties when he first met her, now she was older her hair slightly grey but she still looked stunning. She always recommended him amazing books, several of them reaching him on a deeper emotional level.

The woman behind the desk looked down and smiled, "Well it looks like you've have your hands full this summer it seems, Eddward."

Edd blushed and looked at Kevin before nodding his head, "Yes he's my cousin. My aunt asked me to take care of him this summer so I've been busy with that."

"Hopefully not too busy for a good book!" She teased.

"Of course not," Edd lied smoothly, the truth was he actually had yet to crack open any of the new novels he bought before summer. The thought of that made him sag his shoulders a little, and Angie seem to notice.

"You know," she said suddenly seeing the sad look on Edd's face, the poor boy was never good at hiding his emotions, "I've current just finished this fantastic book, a must read if I do say myself…"

The sound of drawers opening and closing was heard and suddenly what looked like a very old book was placed on the counter. Edd looked at in curiosity - hands inching to pick it up. Angie slide it forward with her own wrinkled hand, letting Edd pick the book up.

The cover was worn and the pages turned a yellow-brown from age, but it was clear that it was treated with love and care. "What is it about?"

Angie couldn't help the small smile on her face, "It's a love story."

Edd blushed again and ducked his head while Angie laughter lightly. He quickly took the book and placed it in the diaper bag before thanking her and telling her he would talk to her on the way out. Luckily he was well known enough in the library that he was fine for him to roll a baby in and not be looked at twice.

"I suppose we should find you a few books, learning in very important after all," Edd whispered as he rolled the stroller over to the children's section looking for books he could read to Kevin.

_'You're right, but I'm pretty sure I won't learn anything new in the kids section.'_ Kevin thought to himself amused.

The stroller was parked at the end of the aisle, and out of the way, and Kevin was picked up as Edd started to walk up and down the aisle. He picked up books that he thought would enjoy and out of all them of them Kevin only picked two. With a sigh he placed them in the stroller, he opted to carry Kevin with one arm while using his other to drag the stroller behind him in an uncaring fashion. Kevin giggled in his ear and he smiled.

They made their way over to books cases that held much more advance publications. He made his way through his favorite aisles, science, history, and even the sci-fi section. Picking up a few as he went, luckily, due to his volunteering and how long he's been a member he could check out more than even the highest amount allowed since the librarian knew him so well. After all he was one of the few who returned the books on time, and in good condition.

Even though he had new books to start reading at home there was something magical about reading old ones that he got at the library, the new volumes at his house could be cracked open at any time and broken into over years. The ones he gathered and placed in the stroller seat where different, chances are they didn't have many years left and who knows when a random person would check it out never to be seen again.

Kevin made a cooing sound as he passed one of the aisles he never really went down unless it was to put books away, automobiles. Edd stopped and looked at Kevin, whose eyes wide where wide and innocent, and with shrug pulled the stroller behind him as he walked down.

_'Finally some books I can get into!'_

It wasn't like Kevin didn't like reading, far from it – he loved it, it was just everything he was forced to read in school was boring. He liked reading about cars and motorcycles and things he actually liked to enjoy in real life.

_'Though some of those sci-fi books you picked looked pretty rad.'_

Kevin read the summaries along with Edd, unknown to the teen of course, he had to admit it seemed like the beanie wearing teen had good taste in books.

As they walked Kevin made sure he made different sounds of approval to let Edd know what books he wanted to look at, at least. When Edd stepped in front of the books about motorcycles Kevin let out a squeal, making Edd gently shush him, as he started to pick up a few books to show to Kevin.

Edd clearly wasn't going to get advance books for a one year old, instead he opted to get books with more pictures than anything else. He already placed two in the stroller and as his hand reached for a third his hand bumped against someone else's.

He looked over to see a man, clearly much older them himself, with a brass colored leather jacket and dark brown hair. He looked Edd and Kevin over before giving the teen a smirk. Right away Kevin was on edge.

_'This can't be good forget the book and back away Edd!'_

Edd felt himself gulp and looked away taking his hand back, "I apologize," he said quickly before turning. He felt a hand on his shoulder and pulled back turning so fast Kevin had to grip onto his shirt, he looked at the man a quick retort on the tip of his tongue but instead the man smirked at him.

"Here you can have it," he said grabbing the book and making a motion to give it to Edd.

Edd didn't take the book instead he pressed his lips together tightly shaking his head, "No thank you. You reached for it first so you should have it. I'll simply check it out next week."

"Actually I don't want it anymore, I found something else to check out," the man said with a leer.

Edd's eyes went wide and he took a step back, Kevin glared as best as he could. "E-excuse you!?"

"You're a rather pretty thing to be carrying a baby around, ya know that right?"

"What business is it of yours?"

The man chuckled and took a step forward eyeing Edd like he was meat.

_'I swear to God I will kill you if you lay a hand on him, just you wait until then you mother fucker! Edd just leave – leave right now!'_

It was almost like Edd read this thoughts before he turned around once more and started to walk away a shaky, yet strong, grip on the stroller handle. He didn't get far though has a hand suddenly gripped his wrist making his gasp, almost dropping Kevin.

"Whoa where you going sweetie?"

Edd placed Kevin in the stroller, not wanting Kevin to be harmed if anything bad happened. He yanked his wrist away causing him to wince at the pain, "I'm leaving, please do not bother me or else I'll have to report you."

The man laughed before grabbing Edd around the waist making the dark haired teen gasp, he was suddenly pushed the book case as he felt hot breath against his ear.

"I think we could have a great time," the words where whispered and Edd felt himself freeze.

_'Edd! You son of a bitch! I told you! I – augh! Why can't I be normal right now? Wait, I know –'_

Kevin opened his mouth and let out the loudest scream he ever did in his life, making both Edd and the man jump. He heard several people in the library complain loudly but it seemed that was all Edd needed to snap into action. He quickly looked to his left trying to find the thickest book he could, once he spotted it he grabbed it and with everything he had he swung, hitting the man in the face.

He fell hard with a thump and loud swearing, clutching his nose, at the same time Angie appeared, looking furious. She took one look at Edd, who was holding the book still and shaking with a screaming Kevin, and another at the man on the ground.

Edd dropped the book and picked Kevin up and started to rock him making the red head go quite. They both looked at Angie who managed to grab the man on the ground by the back of his jacket and pull him upright.

"You!" She snapped, "I thought I told you, you were never welcomed here again! This time I will be calling the authorities!"

The man grumbled through his broken nose and glared at Edd, he yanked himself out of Angie's grasp. But before he could go far two other men appeared, Edd knew them of course. Like him they were volunteers, the only difference being they were in college and where double the size of Edd.

The two guys grabbed each side of the man's leather jacket before hauling him away, no doubt to call the police and Angie turned to them with a sad look.

"Oh Eddward, I'm so sorry about that. I believe that's one good thing you have been missing from not being here. He comes in at least once every two to three weeks and tries to assault people. Last time I threatened to call the authorities on him, it seemed to work but I guess he didn't believe me."

Edd sighed feeling the weight on his shoulders disappear.

"I thought he was doing that because of…," his mouth closed suddenly but it seemed like Angie knew what he was going to say.

"No, thank goodness. It's not because of your preference, he's assaulted males and females. I know this might be a lot but would you like to stay and talk to the police as well?"

_'Well at least the asshole didn't attack you because you're gay.'_

He looked down at Kevin who was in clinging tightly to him. He shook his head, "No, I think we had a long enough day. I believe Kevin is ready to go home."

_'What – no! Man this sucks! If I ever see him again I swear I will kick his ass for you! But damn did you hit him hard though. That was pretty badass.'_

Angie looked at Kevin who at that moment gave a little yawn, "I see, well in that case don't worry about checking the books out. I trust you to return them. Just go home and get some rest both of you."

She reached over giving Ed a hug before patting Kevin on the head and walking off in the direction of where the two guys took the one. No doubt to set things in to motion with the police.

Edd took a shaky breath and squeezed Kevin tightly, not that he minded, and forced himself to relax. Angie could be very scary when she was mad so he wasn't worried about the man any longer. But to be in a situation like that, that was just awful.

"Let's hope that nothing else awful happens today Kevin, I don't believe I can deal with much more," Edd muttered. He quickly shoved the books he gathered into the diaper bag before putting Kevin back in the seat and strapping him in.

He rushed past the library, a few people giving him mean looks since he was the only one with a baby and Kevin was the one who screamed. He stopped for a second to stand in front of one of the office doors that was closed tightly, he heard screaming behind it.

Oh yeah, Angie was mad.

He pushed Kevin out the door, careful of the steps and made it down the block before he relaxed fully. He would return the books no doubt, but it might be a while until he goes back, just in case.

Kevin was concerned for the teen he was starting to like, a lot, it seemed as though everything about him changed in a second and it was confusing to him. One day Edd was happy and the next he wasn't, it didn't make sense.

He was so lost in his thoughts on how to make Edd smile again, within his limits of course, that he never noticed a figure walking up to him and start talking to Edd. He felt fingers on his cheek as it was being pinched and he looked up annoyed because it didn't feel like Edd's.

Opening his mouth to let out angry noises he stopped in his tracks at who was pinching his cheeks.

Nazz


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin let out a grunt as soon as the fingers left his cheek and gave Nazz a look of distaste. The blond didn't notice however, instead stopped to talk to Edd.

"Who's the baby Double D?"

Edd looked at her nervously, "He's my cousin, from my mother's side. My aunt asked me to watch over him for the time being until she can."

"Really? I didn't know you baby sat," she said awe looking at Kevin as if to make sure he was still alive, Edd frowned but otherwise said nothing.

He didn't want to be rude after all.

_'I say we just leave.'_ Kevin thought bitterly. Sure he was pretty much over the break up, a month and half without thinking of someone would do that, but it didn't mean he still wasn't a little sore about it.

Her eyes sparkled as she leaned down to look at Kevin, pinching his cheek once again, "You know he looks a lot like Kevin, he even has a hat like him."

Edd made a choking sound and Nazz looked up in alarm but he waved her off. Of course Nazz would be able to spot Kevin! Maybe going to the library was a bad idea, after what happened inside and now this. He needed to hurry and get home.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Nazz but I must be off –"

"Did you hear from him at all?"

Edd stopped what he was saying and looked at her with a flat look, "Nazz, while I must admit, you thinking me and Kevin are friends is a nice idea I highly doubt Kevin would take the time to ever call me."

Meanwhile in the stroller Kevin frowned. 'Yes I would! Well…now I would. But before was different, that's when I didn't know you where cool!'

The blond teen shook her head for a second before looking at Edd with worry, "I've been trying to text him but he hasn't answered, I wanna talk to him, you know?"

He nodded his head as if he understood what she meant but the truth was he didn't. Edd was supposed to answer any texts that where sent to Kevin's phone but it seemed like his friend wasn't doing that.

He was going to have to talk to Eddy about that.

"I mean I know he was, like, going on a trip or something. I don't know why though…"

_'What?! I told you why – like ten times! It was a planned trip from way long ago. Sheesh you never listen. I bet Edd would have remembered, hell he would have wrote it down and helped me pack, made sure I had everything. But you just ignored it!'_

Kevin ranted in his head temporarily ignoring the others. It was true though, while it took him a while to save the money, he planned the trip about a year in advance. He thought it would be cool to go out on his own for once and see some sights. Try to see what else there was in life, but well – he got turned into a baby instead.

"I don't have the faintest clue either," Edd added. He didn't know where Nazz was going with this but it seemed like she wanted to say something.

He, of course, was a great listener and was always willingly to lend an ear to whoever needed to talk. But this time he didn't really feel comfortable with the idea. It was clear Nazz wanted to talk about Kevin but it just didn't seem right with him sitting there as a baby. It was almost like he was listening in.

Edd had no idea how true that was.

"You agree with me, right?" She blurted out, cheeks a little red. Edd looked at her in confusion before it clicked in his brain what she was talking about.

She was talking about the break up.

So that's what she was trying, and failing, to hint at the whole time? Edd felt like sighing but thought it would be rude so he didn't. Instead he just looked at her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Nazz, but no."

Kevin looked between them wondering what they were talking about. The dark haired teen almost seemed annoyed. The tiny baby knew, after spending so much time with Edd, what the dork was feeling. It was almost like a sixth sense now.

Nazz's face flushed and she crossed her arms over her chest, "What do you mean no? He was a bad boyfriend."

This time Edd really did sigh, "Nazz please, I do not want to have this type of conversation right here, right now. Perhaps we could talk another time?"

"No way! Tell me you what you mean!"

_'What the hell – he just said he didn't want to talk to you! Let up, give him some space. He'll talk to you later.'_

Edd let go of the stroller to place the palms of both of his hands on his forehead to rub it. He felt a headache coming on.

"Nazz – please – like I said before, I do not wish to have this conversation."

"Is it because you like him?"

Both Edd and Kevin looked at her in shock, for two different reasons. Edd because, yes, he did have a small crush on the red head. But he wasn't a dreamer. He knew it would never happen so why bothering trying to think it would?

Kevin, on the other hand, was looking at her in shock. Edd liked him? Why didn't anyone tell him? Suddenly he made a face.

_'Of course no one will tell me. I would have probably laughed at Edd, and called him names. Man I was such an asshole to him.'_

Suddenly Edd glared at her, sending chills down her spine, "For your information it's not because I 'like' him. I don't think he's a bad boyfriend because of the fact that your relationship with him crumbled is two sided! Sometimes friends just shouldn't date. Just because I am gay does not mean I should start dating Eddy!

You complained about him not paying any attention to you and yet you did the same to him. For everything you complained about Kevin, you did to him equally, if not as much. You never looked for an answer to the problem, you just expected it to be fixed, by Kevin none the less!

That's why I think your relationship was shit. And that's why I don't think Kevin is a bad boyfriend – because I think you're a terrible girlfriend!"

Nazz's eyes went wider the more Edd talked and at the end her face was red from shock and embarrassment. Kevin was also in shock but for a different reason.

_'No one has ever defended me like that before…'_

Nazz bit her lip as it trembled, eyes watering. Edd didn't know if he hit closer to home then he wanted. Kevin and Nazz's break up was the talk of the school, with everyone spilt on who was the wrong one. So of course everyone knew about the whole story, himself included.

Edd didn't like the fact that she used his little crush on the red head as some sort of fact that he was defending him. Because him liking Kevin had nothing to do with the whole thing. But now, seeing her about to cry, had him thinking that maybe he was too harsh.

He let out a sigh, an apology on the tip of his tongue with a hand reached out and slapped him, throwing his head to the side and making him hiss in pain. He closed his eyes tightly as the sharp pain slowly turned into a burning one.

He opened his eyes in time to see Nazz walking away, hands clenched at her sides, "You know what!? You're a asshole Double D! You and Kevin deserve each other!"

The red head was busy trying his best to get out of the stroller and give Nazz a piece of his mind – even though there wouldn't be much he could do.

_'You bitch! Just because he said what he fucking thought doesn't give you a right to fucking slap him! Fuck! Edd –'_

Kevin stopped his struggle with the safety belt to look at Edd, who had a few tears in his eyes. Edd looked down at Kevin and gave him a watery smile, "It's alright Kevin, give her a day or two and she'll understand what I meant. She's just angry."

_'That still isn't right! God – why are you so nice! She hit you! Go over there and yell at her or something!'_

Instead Edd grasped the handles of the stroller tightly and walked as fast as he could home, his eyes staring intently at the ground before the stroller until they reached his house. When they finally made it he pushed the stroller inside and slammed the door behind him making Kevin wince.

He didn't seem to notice and instead unbuckled Kevin, leaving the stroller downstairs diaper bag and all, and walked upstairs with his shoes on. Each foot step louder the last until he threw he door open and stepped inside. He placed Kevin on the bed, being mindful to be gentle – after all Kevin didn't anger him – and walked over to his shelf.

He took both of his pill bottles that where up high and opened them, quickly dumping a few of each in his hands. Kevin making loud noises the whole time.

_'Edd what are you doing!?'_

Edd stopped for a moment, looking at the pills in his hand before his face scrunched up, then placed the pills back inside their bottles before throwing them across the room, "These don't even work!"

He turned before walking over to the bed and dropping to his knees in front of it, he grabbed a pillow before pressing it against his face tightly and screaming as loud as he could. Kevin watched on in worry, a flood of emotions going through him.

_'I can't do anything! You're hurting and I can't even help! What am I supposed to do?'_

Kevin gave a little sniff, trying to hold the tears back but it couldn't be helped. Edd pulled himself away from his pillow when he heard the sound and looked at Kevin with worry.

The red head took one look at Edd and lost it, he started to wail. Edd's face was red, a little more so in the spot where he was slapped, and his eyes where wet with tear tracks going down. Edd gasped and pulled himself up to sit on the bed, he grabbed Kevin and started to rock hoping to calm the baby but unknowingly making it a little worse.

_'Why? Why are you worrying about me, you should be worrying about yourself!'_

Edd swallowed the lump in his throat, his thoughts turning just a little darker with each passing second. When Kevin gave a little hiccup he let a few tears sliding down his face.

"Oh dear, look at me – I can't even take care of a baby!" He sobbed quietly.

_'Yes you can! You're doing an amazing job!'_

Edd moved around so he was laying on his back, with Kevin on his stomach, and used the free hand that wasn't supporting the baby to pull his hat down to cover his eyes.

"I can't do anything! I never do anything fun, I'm a looser! I'm so tired of trying to be happy and it never works! My own parents don't even want to be around me!"

_'You're not a looser! I want to be around you! I wish I could tell you this!'_

Kevin managed to slow down his crying to whimpers when he noticed that his own crying made Edd's worse. He placed both of his small hands on Edd's face and gripped the hat before pulling it up. He met hurt filled blue ones and felt his heart ache.

_'Please don't look like that. You're great, you're not a looser. You're the coolest person I know.'_

Kevin was trying his best to force his thoughts onto Edd, hoping that the teen could at least feel what he was thinking. Edd sniffed and looked at the baby, his frown turning into a small smile, before he rolled over on his side taking Kevin with him.

He closed his eyes and sighed, "At least I have you Kevin, for now anyway. Once I turn you back into a young adult things will be the same and I'll be stuck like this forever."

The red head watched sadly as Edd started to fall asleep, he snuggled close to the dork he was started to really care about – he wanted to make sure Edd was comfortable.

_'You'll always have me, dork.'_

**oOOo**

Kevin woke up to the sound of footsteps and knocking, which left him wondering when he fell asleep in the first place.

He looked around the room just in time to see Edd leaving it and he wondered where the teen was going.

_'Please don't leave me.'_

He was still very worried about Edd. He had a break down and he was in no state to help his…friend? Could he even call Edd a friend? It wasn't like the teen knew he was still, well, normal, on the inside.

His thoughts were put on hold when Edd walked back in his room, followed by Eddy. The shorter teen looked surprisingly nice as he followed Edd into the room, quickly taking a seat at his desk chair. Edd was wearing a new set of clothes, loose sweat pants and an old T-shirt it seemed, and his hair was damp.

_'Damn how long was I out for, for you to take a shower?'_

The second Edd saw green eyes he walked over and sat on the bed, easily pulling the baby into his lap. He bounced Kevin on one knee as Eddy looked them over.

Edd was the first to speak, he clearly his throat and looked away, "Sorry for pulling you from your evening Eddy."

Eddy just waved a hand, "Na its cool - Lee understands."

_'You were on a date? Seriously?'_

Both of them where quiet before Eddy rolled his eyes, "What happened, and no lying either. Ya know I know when you do."

Edd blushed before telling the whole story, everything from the man at the library to Nazz, to the break down. The whole time Eddy just listened, not saying a word, but he did frown a lot. And at some parts he looked down right angry.

"So she acted like a bitch and then slapped you!? I'm going to give her a piece of my mind –" Eddy started to stand but Edd made a noise in the back of his throat.

"Eddy you can't hit a girl!"

"So? People shouldn't go around hitting people regardless! I don't give a fuck if she's a woman, I'm giving her a piece of my mind! I'm not going to hit her, I'm just going to go over there and scream her ear off."

_'Yes! Do it Eddy!'_

"Eddy, please!"

Eddy grumbled but sat back down. It was clear his friend didn't want him to confront Nazz about what she did at the moment. But later on was a different story.

Edd didn't have to know after all.

Both of them became quite again, lost in their own thoughts. Kevin was wondering what was going to happen next when Eddy suddenly spoke up.

"You know, you can't stay inside forever."

Edd gave Eddy a sharp look, a scowl on his face, "What do you mean?"

"Dee, I know you. We've been friends for how long? I know what's going through your head. You wanna stay inside now and ignore everything outside. You can't do that. Tomorrow we'll go on of those dumb walks you like so much."

Edd glared at him, his grip on Kevin tightening just the slightest, "Excuse you? Do not believe for a second you know what goes through my head exactly! If I do not want to do something I will not do it."

"Dee –"

"Eddy I mean it! You can't force me to do something I don't want to do!"

Eddy threw his hands in the hair, gripping his hair tightly. He looked annoyed. "Dee listen! I fucking know okay! But give me some credit! We've been friends since we were kids, yeah you're right, and I don't know what goes through your mind every fucking second but give me a break! I can at least get the picture! And yeah – I can't force you to do shit, but think of Kevin!"

The beanie wearing teen looked down at the red head the minute his name was spoken. Kevin stared back up at him with equal confusion.

"What do you mean? I always think of Kevin!"

Kevin blushed at the words. He knew what Edd meant, of course, but with the way he said them it almost sounded like he meant it in a different way.

"What I mean is, ugh, look – my mom said that babies can feel your emotions and shit like that. I don't know what she means exactly by it but I think it's true. You say he was crying when you were crying right?"

Edd gave him a slow nod not understanding where Eddy was going with this.

"Well how do you think he feels? I mean, it might be fine for you to stay inside all day but he's baby. Well, not really. But you know what I mean! He needs to see stuff, get some air, all that bullshit. You can't keep him cooped inside all the time it's not good for him."

Kevin looked up again and saw Edd biting his lip, it was clear that Eddy had him almost won over.

_'Listen to the man, he's right!'_

Kevin thought he would never think it, but it seemed like Eddy was a pretty good guy after all. And he also seemed to be an amazing friend so far. He was still a jerk, sure, but a good person.

"How bout it? We all can go and you can show us all those different weird bugs you like so much and hell, who knows, me and Ed might learn something."

Edd smiled and nodded, "You always know what to say Eddy."

"Of course I do, so we going?"

"Yes, I know the perfect place. It has trails for strollers."

"Awesome, so what'cha say we call Ed up and have a movie night?"

Kevin felt a million times better seeing the happiness on Edd's face. The science lover looked deep in thought over Eddy's question and looked over at his alarm clock.

"I suppose one movie wouldn't hurt…"

"Awesome! I'll call him up, lemme go back home and change into something comfortable though these clothes are killing me."

oOOo

Roughly half an hour later Ed and Eddy walked in with snacks and a movie in hand. Edd set everything up for them in the living room. Ed picked out a B-rated movie, 'Saber Tooth from the Grave'.

Edd was worried about Kevin for a moment until Eddy reasoned with him that there was no way the baby would remember the movie. The red head was thankful for that because, shitty movie or not, he actually wanted to watch something other than children's shows.

It was about half way through the movie, the part when the woman with huge breasts was running from a zombie saber tooth tiger that Edd fell asleep with Kevin in his lap. He had plenty of time to leave Edd's lap throughout the whole movie, he was pretty sure Edd wouldn't have noticed, but chose to stay in what he called 'his spot'.

Of course calling someone else's lap your 'spot' was weird but the way Kevin figured he was changed into a baby, he could do whatever the hell he wanted, weird be damned.

Plus he wanted to stay close to the pale teen, just in case. He still wasn't over the break down Edd had earlier. Sure Eddy calmed him down, but what if it happened again and Eddy wasn't around? Kevin didn't know what to if and when that time came.

And Edd's lap was nice and warm too. He didn't need any more reasons than that.

While the movie was sort of cool Kevin mostly spent time watching Edd until he fell asleep, watching different colored lights dance across his face.

Edd had light pink lips and pretty blue eyes, with clear pale skin and dark hair. And really, it was surreal, the way the lights from the T.V in the dark room seemed to make Edd so much more…

_'Pretty. You're beautiful Edd.'_

Kevin jumped from his place on the lap as a hand gave him a little shake, nothing serious, just something to see if he was awake. He eyed the hand and followed the arm up to Eddy, who looked amused.

"You looking at sleeping beauty, huh? Yeah – he's out cold Ed."

Ed looked over from his spot on the floor with a gentle smile on his face. Eddy grabbed the baby, making little noises so Kevin wouldn't cry. Kevin felt weird being held by Eddy out of all people but didn't think on it too much when he saw Ed get up and walk over, easily picking up Edd.

It seemed like Edd fell asleep during movies a lot because the two teens quickly got him upstairs and in bed all while being perfectly quiet. Ed turned the desk lamp on while Eddy pulled a blanket over Edd.

The two Ed's spoke to each other in hushed tones while leaving the room. Kevin had half a mind to follow them but it would be hard to do since there was no way for him to keep up. Instead he listened intently, hearing them go down the stairs, followed by a few clicks then a familiar locking sound. Next was the sound of a car starting up and driving away and he let out the breath he was holding.

Maybe the Ed's weren't so bad after all.

Kevin looked around and for once was by himself. Well not really Edd was there, just asleep, and he was left alone a few times but normally the other would come back and check on him within a few minutes.

Edd has literally been at his side for a month and half give or take.

He didn't know how to feel about that. He never spent that much time alone with someone other than his parents. It was both weird and exciting.

_'Well they left the lamp on, I guess now's my chance to look around. If I'm lucky Edd didn't put the pills back up and I can see what he's taking.'_

It was a bit of a drop from the bed to the ground but the floor was covered in plush carpet so he didn't get hurt when he dropped down. The minute his bottom touched the floor he quickly looked at Edd to see if he woke but, luckily, the teen didn't.

Seemed like Edd as a heavy sleeper.

Kevin quickly crawled over to the corner where Edd threw the pills bottles from early and grabbed them.

_'It's about time I got my hands on these.'_

The bottles landed in a pile of clothes which where his own ironically enough. Thinking back to the first day he was changed to a baby he remembered Eddy was the one who grabbed his clothes.

_'That jerk must have tossed them in this corner.'_

He patted down his pockets finding his wallet, he then went through the small clothes piles easily finding the pill bottles. It seemed like Edd forgot about them and that this would really be his own chance to read them because Edd took these things every morning, so he would notice them not on the shelf.

Green eyes made quick work of the labs and when he was done reading both he tossed the bottles back into the corner.

Edd was taking pills for depression and anxiety.

_'That actually explains so much. Is that why he feels like he isn't normal sometimes? Sheesh this doesn't make him weird, or a looser, at all. So what if you take a few pills…I swear when I'm normal again you won't feel like this anymore.'_

He looked over to where his wallet was on the ground and opened it without a problem. Luckily his hands weren't so small he couldn't thumb through everything in it. He debit card was still in there as well as the cash he had. So at least Eddy didn't steal it.

It was weird getting your hands on something that you held every day then suddenly didn't for some time. At least that's what Kevin thought. He went through it, looking at cards he never used, pieces of paper that had information that was meaningless to him.

There was a folded up piece of paper, behind a business card for some pizza place, and he took it out and looked at it. It was old looking, really old, and folded tightly. He took his time opening it because he wanted to read it, even if it was something stupid like 'don't forget your homework'.

When Kevin finally opened it he looked it over with a smile on his face before it slowly faded away the more he read.

He remembered this paper.

His dad gave it to him as a joke on the first day of high school. He told him that he would start noticing girls and if he wanted to find 'the one' she should be like the stuff he wrote.

_'Make sure she's funny and she makes you laugh, but she has to laugh at you too. Edd does that. Make sure she defends you even when you're not around, he does that too. If ever gets embarrassed by you then she's not worth it, well, Edd's changed my diaper so I think that counts…'_

The list went on and on and the more Kevin read the more he thought of Edd.

Maybe his dad wasn't joking when he gave him this list.

When he got to the last line he stopped and reread it several times.

_'You know she loves you if she puts your happiness before her own. Even if it hurts her. Even if you being with a different person is what makes you happy. Then she'll be happy. Edd – he never told me he likes me. I dated all those girls and he never spoke up. He's willingly to pretend he never spent any time with me when he changes me back to normal because he thinks I won't remember of any of this…even though this makes him happy.'_

Kevin looked over at the bed with a lump in his throat. He watched Edd's chest rise and fall with every breath. He put the note back in his wallet and tossed it back onto his old clothes before crawling over to the bed.

Getting off was a lot easier than getting on it seemed. After the third time he ended up pulling the covers off Edd waking him up at last.

Edd sat up, eyes half opened, as he looked around the room. His gaze turned to Kevin, who had the blanket wrapped around him. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and leaned down to pick up Kevin, and the covers.

"Kevin what on earth are you doing on the floor?"

_'Missing you.'_

The red head let out a pleased sound when Edd put him on the bed. Edd laid back down giving Kevin a minute to get into place and covered them up with the blanket, making sure it was up to Kevin's chin. He kissed the child's forehead before going back to sleep within seconds.

Kevin had one last thought before sleep overtook him again.

_'I think I like you dork, I like you a lot.'_


	6. Chapter 6

The next week went by smoothly and Kevin felt like it had something to do with the talk Eddy had with Edd. It looked like Edd was doing much better than before.

They all went to the nature walk, which was surprisingly pleasant, and had a good time. Kevin even learned a few things and several times Eddy purposely asked Edd questions about different things. Though he wasn't fooling anyone, it was clear he found it boring, but was doing it for Edd's sake.

The two of them seemed to go out a lot more as well, like whenever he needed more baby food, it was a quick drive to the store. They also went to a few parks so Kevin could play, but to Edd's surprise the red head never left his side, even when other children would walk up and ask to play.

While Kevin was enjoying the time he was spending with Edd he couldn't help but feel nervous about the upcoming weeks. Summer was almost over and each day closer to the end had him feeling just a touch more nervous.

Oh he had no doubt Edd could fix him. But could the blue eye teen fix him in time for their final year of school? That was the question that had Kevin staying up a few nights.

Luckily Edd knew time was almost up as well because in-between outings he would be in the lab, letting Kevin play on the floor, while he tried to figure a way to get the red haired teen back to normal again.

"I think I might have it Kevin, a way to turn you normal again," Edd said as he held up a vial of lord knows what. Kevin stared at it from his spot on the ground, it looked just like the stuff that turned him into a baby in the first place, which made him make a face.

Edd laughed and picked Kevin up holding him close he showed the vial to the baby, corked of course, and shook it go Kevin could see the color effect it had.

_'Are you sure that's not like LSD or something?'_

"With this I'm sure you'll be back to normal in no time! It's just a matter of actually testing this one…"

_'Wait you mean the other one wasn't tested!?'_

Sometimes the red head had to remember how lucky he was to be alive. He thought back to all of the projects he saw Edd do in his free time, some of them failed and some didn't. Of course that didn't mean he saw all of them. A few times when they were in a lab he would crawl around, digging through old file boxes that where 'hidden' away.

Edd was a freaking genius, at least that's what Kevin thought. Some of the ideas he had would make the teen a lot of money but for some reason he never heard of them. Meaning Edd never sold them.

_'He should though, he would get enough money to get whatever he wants and then he could be happy.'_

The little baby looked up from his spot in Edd's arms, green eyes bright with happiness. Ever since that night a few weeks ago Edd seemed to be happier. But some nights Kevin would catch him crying. And he knew why.

Because after everything was said and done everything would go back to normal, well that was what Edd thought at least. Kevin, however, refused to believe that. Nothing would ever go back to normal after this. He admitted to himself that, yes, he liked Edd – a lot.

It took him a week to figure out that he really didn't care if Edd was a guy. Sure a week was a long time but, hey, he did date nothing but girls before.

And that was another thing. Kevin was worried he wouldn't be taken seriously when he asked the adorable dork out. Sure Nazz said he liked him, but for all he knew Edd could be over him already.

_'Well if that's the case I'll just win you back.'_ Kevin thought. He grabbed to the front of Edd's lab coat and gave it tug making him look down.

"Are you alright Kevin?"

_'I will be once I'm normal again and we're finally dating.'_

Edd gave him a grinning, showing off his gap, before kissing the top of Kevin's head.

"Well, now all we have to do is test it! I'll give Eddy a call."

oOOo

Turns out Eddy had a suddenly shift he had to take. So the testing was put on hold, at least until tonight. Both Kevin and Edd where a little disappointed by the news, they did want to see if the new formal would work, but waited anyway.

He had a back log of books waiting for him, a few movies, and even a few computer games. But even with all of this Edd felt bored. What on earth was he supposed to do?

He was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling while Kevin was on the floor cooing about something. Edd looked up for a second to see Kevin crawl to the corner of his room. Thinking of what could be over there he froze for a second before remembering – his pills – he was up within seconds and already at the corner before Kevin got there.

He snatched them from the floor just as Kevin was making his way there. The tiny red head sat on the floor under his legs, Edd looked down at him and gave him an amused look.

"I can't believe you remember where I threw these."

_'I can't believe you forgot.'_

That was the whole reason why he crawled over there. He was hoping the teen would get the message that he was trying to send. While Kevin knew that Edd needed the pills he felt like he didn't need them, or at least not as often.

Of course he wasn't a doctor so he couldn't say.

Edd looked at the pill bottles in his hand, rubbing a thumb over the label of one and looked back at Kevin. He walked over to his shelf and put them on the top where they were before he threw them. He looked at them again before a feeling of giddiness came out of nowhere.

It's been weeks since he had a single pill and here he was. He was happy, this whole time he didn't even have a single bad thought. Edd let a giggle escape as he went to pick up Kevin, hugging the baby tightly.

"Can you believe it Kevin? I haven't taken a single narcotic for the past few weeks and here I am, perfectly fine!"

Kevin made happily noises while clapping his hands which made Edd smile brighter, which in turn, made Kevin's heart melt a little more.

Edd sat down on the bed, being mindful of Kevin, and started to bounce the baby on his knee, "I just can't help myself! I just feel happy, amazing actually! Kevin you –"

Kevin looked up just in time to catch a sad smile on Edd's face.

" – you make me happy. Even if you won't remember all of this, it was still nice."

_'I'm not going to forget dork.'_

Kevin wasn't too sure to be honest. The more he heard about him forgetting this whole thing the more he felt like he would. He didn't want to forget the time he spent with Edd, how nice he was and how he started to like him.

_'I can't forget, how else am I going to make you my boyfriend?'_

The child in his arms wiggled in his lap and Edd placed him back on the floor like Kevin wanted. He crawled over to the corner again while Edd watched. He went through the pile of clothes and felt Edd come up behind him. The teen reached down and picked up the bundle that was in his corner.

He wrinkled his nose at the pile, "Oh dear are these the clothes that Eddy grabbed – your clothes? Filthy! I told him to put them in a hamper not in a corner of my room! Looks like we're going to have to wash these."

_'Finally I need these to be washed so I have clothes when I'm normal again.'_

Kevin raised his arms, ready to be picked up, if there was one this he gotten used to it was going everywhere with Edd and having the beanie wearing teen carry him. Maybe he was getting spoiled? Or lazy? It didn't matter because honestly since Edd found a 'solution' he's been trying to get Edd to carry him everywhere since there was no way Edd would be able to carry him once he was his normal size again.

Edd easily carried Kevin and his clothes downstairs and to the room that had the washer and dryer in it. He sat Kevin on stop of the dryer and he started the washer up. It was a habit of his to shake the clothes, to make sure there were no bugs, and to check pockets.

As it so happens a wallet fell out from the shirt and jeans as he shook them, he saw it fall out of the corner of his eye, not to concern about it. He added the right amount of detergent and softener to the machine. When he was done he tossed the shirt and jeans, and underwear he realized, into the washer.

"There they should be cleaned in no time, is this your wallet Kevin?"

Edd bent over to pick it up, giving Kevin a few seconds to stare at his butt, and looked it over. It was made of leather, old and worn. The red head must have had it for a long time. He showed it to the baby, letting the small hands feel the wallet when something fell out of it.

It was a folded up piece of paper.

Kevin knew what it was the very second the paper fell. It was old looking and he thought Edd just might throw it out, he seemed like the type of throw things out when they were to 'old'. But to his surprise Edd picked it up and unfolded it, reading it over quickly before stopping and reading it at a much slower pace.

He leaned back against the washer as he read. Kevin had to move to get a better view of Edd's face but it was worth it. Edd's face went through several expressions while reading and Kevin smiled every time he saw the corner of Edd's lips tug up. It was clear the dork was trying so hard not to smile at half of the things his dad wrote but was losing.

"This is very…cute. I didn't know you were a romantic."

_'You have no idea.'_

Edd reread the paper a few times before giggling, he looked at Kevin as he tucked the paper in his own pocket.

"You're going to make a good husband someday, now I just need a way to give you back this paper – and your wallet, when you're normal."

Kevin blushed at being called a 'good husband'. Out of all the girls he dated he never got anything close to a compliment like that. But from Edd it was different, he clearly meant it, and it made the red head feel nice.

Edd folded up the paper with care and slipped in back into Kevin's wallet. He put it on top of the washer and picked Kevin up once more.

"How about a movie?"

**oOOo**

A movie become two, which turn into three. Edd picked light hearted films that both him and Kevin could laugh at. It was weird that Kevin could understand the movies at all but Edd didn't even bother to question it.

He had weirder things happen to him before.

While in the middle of picking out a fourth movie, with Kevin's help, the door knocked and Edd got off the floor to answer.

"Hopefully that's Eddy so we can start the experiment."

The smile on his face fell when he answered and instead of Eddy standing in front of him it was Nazz. Edd crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame not letting her inside, manners be damned.

"Hello Nazz."

At hearing her name Kevin quickly crawled over to the door frame, just out of sight so he wouldn't be seen by the blond, he wanted to hear what was going on. He felt annoyed at her already for how she acted throughout their relationship, and even more so with what she did to Edd.

_'If you're here to make an even bigger fuss I swear I'll scream your ear off.'_

Nazz was his best friend growing up, and the red head still cared about her. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her but that didn't mean he would let her get away with what she did to Edd.

"Double D I – I came to apologize."

Edd cocked a brow at her and gave her a slight nod, a single for her to continue. She bowed her head with a look of shame as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"You were right, I was a terrible girlfriend. What you said, well, it made a lot of sense. And I'm sorry for the way I reacted. Eddy talked to me –"

"What!? I told him absolutely not to!"

Nazz gave him a halfhearted smile, "No it's a good thing. I needed someone to talk some sense into me. It was brutal but Eddy was right. I was such a bitch to you! I'm so, so sorry! It's just that ever since the break up everyone has been picking a side, either saying I'm right or Kevin's right. And I did some thinking and we were both wrong. Neither of us where right in this whole mess."

Nazz paused in her words thinking of what to say.

"You're the first person to tell me like it is when it came down to it. All of my friends agreed with me and all of Kevin's friends agreed with him. But it was stupid for us to fight, we didn't work and I threw a fit. I guess I just thought it would since we've been friends forever you know?"

Edd nodded his head to agree but not really understanding. He in way he could understand what she was saying but for the most part he didn't. It was like he said before, just because he was gay didn't mean he should date Eddy.

But of course he was a very different person from Nazz so they had very different thoughts. She stood their awkwardly shifting from foot to foot before she shrugged.

"Well, um, yeah like I said I'm really sorry and I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore."

She turned and started to talk away and Edd pinched the bridge of his nose before muttering under his breath. He wanted to stay angry, he really did. But it was so hard to when the person you were mad at realized they were a jerk to you and they gave you a sincere apology.

Plus the look on her face didn't help. Poor girl looked like she was going to start crying.

"Nazz – wait."

She turned quickly, hope shining in her eyes,"Yeah?"

"I forgive you. But if you cause my physical harm again I can't promise I will be as forgiving."

She nodded her head at a rapid place, her hair bouncing, "Yeah! Of course! Thank you!"

She ran up to him and threw her arms around his shoulders before pulling him into a quick hug making him give out a little grunt. She pulled away and gave him a bright smile before turning around and leaving.

He watched her as she ran down the block before he closed the door, taking a look at the floor where Kevin was.

"Well…that was interesting."

'Tell me about it.'

**oOOo**

They ended up watching the fourth movie without a problem, about half way through Edd's cellphone rang and he answered while he paused. Kevin made a face which made Edd giggle, the movie was just starting to get good.

"Hello? Oh! Eddy!"

Kevin turned to look at Edd while he was on the phone, he only gave small answers like 'yeah' and 'okay'. The ginger could almost hear Eddy and his big mouth as he sat in Edd's lap. Suddenly the pale teen nodded and stood, grabbing Kevin by the waist.

"I'll set everything up, you just buy the seeds."

_'Seeds? What seeds? For what? You mean we're going to finally do the experiment? Yes!'_

Kevin made as many 'happy' noises as he could to let Edd know he approved of what was happening. Within minutes they were in the lab, Kevin in the play pen, and Edd at a work bench. Kevin watched impressed as Edd suited up, lab coat, safety goggles, and gloves. It was kind of like a super hero getting ready to fight and the red head found it to be a little hot.

_'Never thought I would see the day that seeing the dork getting dressed up in a lab coat to do some weird science crap would be sexy to me.'_

Edd got to work in making a safe zone for the experiment to happen in, a place far from Kevin, and as he finished setting everything up there was a knock on the door.

"Ah! Perfect timing!"

He left the room to answer the door, where Eddy was waiting with a small plastic bag. They both walked in talking about stuff that didn't make sense to Kevin and Eddy almost seemed smart. But the red head chalked it up to Eddy being around Edd so much that some of it had to rub off.

"I didn't know what kinda seeds ya wanted so I grabbed whatever."

"No, no, its fine. This is just an experiment anyway."

Eddy nodded and dumped the contents of the bag on the table making Edd grumble under his breath. The lab cost wearing teen quickly sorted through everything while Eddy stood by amused at his friend's antics. Once that was done Edd grabbed a note book and started to write, Eddy leaned on the table with his arms crossed over his chest with a bored look on his face.

He was used to all of this.

Kevin, however, wasn't. He had to keep moving around the play pen just to calm his nerves. He was excited and yet terrified. Sure this was just an experiment, the first of many by what Edd was saying earlier, but still! It was one step closer to him being back to his old self.

And that was the part that scared him.

All of the talk he was hearing about him not remembering any of this is what scared him the most. He didn't want to forget. He wanted to remember how much Edd cared for him and how he grew to have a crush on the nerdy teen. Kevin didn't want to go back to being a jerk to Edd.

He didn't want to ignore Edd.

But a part of him had him thinking, he was turned into a baby with his mind perfectly fine. So there should be no problem with him being turned back with his mind being the same.

He didn't understand this science jumbo that Edd was saying and he knew what he was thinking didn't make the least bit of sense. But turning into a baby made no sense either and really this was all that Kevin had going for him at the moment.

One seed was placed into its own dish, a total of five, and well-spaced apart. Edd put his safety goggles over his eyes before scribing down a few notes. He opened the vial and used an eye dropper to suck some of the colorful liquid up.

He carefully placed three drops on the first seed, Kevin didn't know why three out of all things, and took a step back. He looked at the plant for a second before writing something down. Eddy groaned suddenly and slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Dee, how long is this going to take? Three drops really?"

"I have to make sure everything is perfectly controlled Eddy. Without hard facts and measurements it could quickly become a guessing game and that's not a risk I'm willing to take when it comes to Kevin."

Eddy looked over at the playpen where Kevin was trying his best to look as innocent as possible. The teen looked like he was having an internal struggle about tricking Edd into just shoving the vial down the baby's throat.

_'Give me a fucking break you asshat.'_

Finally Eddy shrugged, "Fair enough. But damn Dee, these are plants we're talking about. How long will this take, you know summer is almost over? Besides what the hell does plants have to do with people?"

"I know summer is about to end Eddy, we still can't rush it! This is very delicate process that could end up hurting Kevin. What on earth would we do then? And while I could explain why I am using plants in this experiment I do believe it would take much to long for it to process for you and make the point moot."

_'Oh! Burn!'_

Eddy gave his friend a flat look that was returned with a sweet smile.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"You love me."

Eddy scowled but the corners of his lips tugged upwards, he was trying his best not to laugh, "I have no fucking idea why –"

He was cut off by the sound of glass exploding, making them all jump. Eddy swore and Edd let out a small scream. They both turned to see the small dish that held the seed was no more. Instead there where small pieces of glass everywhere, making Kevin gulp as he remembered the first time he was in the lab.

The seed was replaced by a pumpkin, out of all things, it was a nice size and had a bright shade of orange. Edd walked up to it and knocked on it, he smiled a little before frowning. He started to write in his notebook again as he talked.

"While it seems the formal works, I don't know if I approve of the method. The pumpkin grew much too fast."

Eddy waved his arms towards the pumpkin, getting Edd's attention, "Yeah but look at it! It's like the perfect size and stuff! You'll never see a better one!"

Kevin found himself agreeing with Eddy. It was the right size, not overly big, with no weird marks or anything. It did look perfect, like something you would see in a book or on a package of something.

Edd bit his lip, "We'll still have to test the others, and then we'll make a hypothesis."

Eddy could only groan.

**oOOo**

Sure enough every one of the seeds turned into a perfect plant. The work bench now had a pumpkin, a cabbage, a cucumber – that Eddy made crude jokes about, a carrot and some potatoes.

They all grew quickly and it was sort of like watching a video in fast forward. It was weird but cool at the same time. When the second glass dish shattered Edd thought it would be best to take the other three away as well, that way no one got hurt.

"So?"

Edd nibbled on his lip making Kevin stare, "Well it looks like the formula is good when it comes to growth and I suppose it will get Kevin back to normal. However I do not think this rapid growth will be good."

"It's our best shot Dee!"

The blue eyed teen took his lab coat off as he thought about it. True it was their best shot at getting Kevin back to normal. But what if it hurt him? He remembered the pained look on Kevin's face when he was turned into a baby and he didn't want to see that look again.

It was like Eddy was reading his thoughts because suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder.

"Look we'll just do three drops, alright?"

Putting his lab coat in the locker he peered over his shoulder to look at his best friend. "Three drops?"

"Yeah, just three. Like what you used on the plants. The worst thing that can happen is that it won't work. The best thing is if he changes back right away."

Edd looked over to where Kevin was sitting and thought about it. He sighed before nodding his head, "Alright, but if he gets hurt-"

"Then you can use me as an experiment alright?"

"Deal."

Three drops of the formula where added to Kevin's sippy cup and mixed with apple juice. The colorful liquid turning the apple juice into a different color. Before Edd could take his answer back Eddy grabbed it and shoved it into Kevin's mouth. It hit what little teeth he had making him wince.

_'What the hell. You're lucky I wanna get this over with.'_

The red head quickly drank every drop before Edd could steal the cup back. The look on his face grew even more concerned the more Kevin drank, making him feel guilty, but it had to be done. Edd wanted to keep him safe and Kevin liked that but at the rate it was going he wasn't going to change back until school started again.

Both Edd and Eddy watched Kevin closely, it took the plants about five minutes to change, but Kevin never changed. He didn't even grow an inch.

"Maybe we need more?"

"Eddy, no! I allowed you those three drops just in case your idea did work. I'm not going to allow you to do anymore."

Eddy rolled his eyes, "Yeah but – come on. The plants are small and Kevin was big. So, hello, maybe he does need more?"

Edd let out a frustrated sigh, "How about we just finish this tomorrow?"

"Alright, alright? Hey could I get a cup of sugar we're all out at my place and my mom wants to make some weird dish. Something with kale or whatever."

"Kale is an excellent source of vitamin A and C I'll have you know. You should eat it more often. And, yes, I do have sugar –"

"Great, well at least let me bring the plants home for my mom. I bet she'll love them."

"Sure, I have boxes in the corner."

"Yeah I know, can you give me the sugar while I do this?"

"Of course!"

Eddy watched as Edd left to go get him some sugar. He rolled his eyes before turning to Kevin with a smirk, "You agree with me, right?"

_'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

Eddy walked over to the bench and picked up the vial. He opened the cork and gave it a sniff before reeling back with a look of disgust. "Gross, ah well, you want some more?"

Kevin was on the ropes. On one hand he did agree with Eddy, on the other he also agreed with Edd. Edd seemed to know what he was talking about lot more then Eddy but what Eddy said did make sense. He was a lot bigger than a pumpkin so chances are it would take a lot more. He let out a sound to agree with Eddy and the teen took the hint.

His sippy cup was grabbed and Eddy looked at the pumpkin, muttering to himself about how many would stack up against Kevin, before added several more drops to the cup. He swooshed it around hoping the flavor would mix in with what was left of the apple juice before he handed it to the child.

"Bottoms up!"

Kevin grabbed his cup early and took a large gulp. He swallowed before pulling away gagging, the stuff tasted foul!

"Wow – seems like it tastes as bad as it smells. I almost feel bad for you."

The ginger glared before he took a deep breath and downed the rest in two gulps, when he finished he placed the cup down before shuddering. Eddy just grinned as he ran over to grab a box, quickly placing the plants in it.

Just in time for Edd to walk in with a container of sugar. He looked between Kevin and Eddy with a questionable look.

"Did you do anything?"

"What!? Why do you always assume I do bad things?"

Edd gave him a pointed look and Eddy shrugged before smiling sheepishly. "Alright you caught me, I was just telling Kevin some stuff I wouldn't get a chance to say when he's normal. You know, like how much of an asshole he is."

"Eddy!" Edd gasped. "You can't talk that way to a baby!"

"What? I figured it would be my only chance."

_'You're one hell of a liar you know that?'_

Kevin could now see how Eddy could easily trick so many people. He damn good at it. Both he and the teen seemed to wait for something, like the sudden growth that the plants did. But nothing came. They both where a little disappointed in that but with a shrug Eddy said his goodbyes and took off, box full of vegetables and sugar, leaving Edd and Kevin alone.

Edd kept a close eye on Kevin as he cleaned the lab. He wanted to watch to make sure nothing happened to the red head from those three drops, not knowing Eddy gave him a lot more. Finally when he was done he looked up at the clock that was resting on the wall.

"Well it is getting rather late, I think we should head to bed soon."

Kevin made a little humming nose as he was picked up and carried to the kitchen, lab locked behind them, he still felt normal.

He was fed, chicken and dumplings, and was clean upped and changed into a fresh diaper. Edd tossed their clothes in a hamper before he turned the lights off. He crawled under the covers making sure to give the red head a kiss on the forehead and quickly fell asleep.

Kevin wasn't so lucky.

Sleep did not come easy and every time his eyes closed he felt funny. He was starting to curse Eddy's name in his head when suddenly started to feel sharp pains. His breath hitched as he was slammed one by one with what felt like cramps in every part of his body.

_'Holy shit this fucking hurts!'_

He crawled as fast as he could over the edge of the bed and out the room, thankful that Edd didn't close the door, he made it down the hallway before he fell over the pain becoming too much. He closed his eyes tightly as his whole body shook.

When he finally opened his eyes he took a quick glance at his hands, noticing they were bigger. With determination like never before he managed to make his way to the bathroom at the end of the hall, as soon as his knees touched the cool tile he felt a little better.

He ripped the diaper off of his body before curling up on his side, the cold tiles seemed to lessen the pain as his body just seemed to heat up more and more. He bit his lips, drawing blood, trying to keep what would no doubt have been screaming.

Pain.

So much fucking pain.

Tears fell down his face as he rocked back and forth. Finally after what felt like forever the pain faded away. He opened his eyes and raised a hand to his face, gasping at what he saw.

His hand was normal, it wasn't a baby hand anymore.

He quickly stood only to stumble and fall back down, his legs where weak after not using them for so long, he had to grab the sink to steady himself. He slowly raised himself and choked at what he saw in the mirror.

He was no longer a baby, he looked like he was seventeen again!

"Finally," he jumped a little at the sound of his own voice, it was gruff from not using it for so long, but he grinned like a fool anyway.

"Alright, gotta take things slow." He muttered. Inch by inch he pulled his hands away so he could stand on wobbly feet. Letting out an excited laugh he turned, taking a step toward the door before he realized something.

"Shit, I'm naked."

His clothes where neatly folded on top of the dryer downstairs. And at the moment he wasn't sure if he could handle stairs. Kevin just shook his head anyway, the grin on his face refusing to leave.

"Well I guess Edd's going to get a big surprise."

He slowly made the way down the hall, creeping into the bedroom him and Edd have been sharing for the past two months. He looked at Edd, who was sleeping with a soft smile, before leaning forward and kissing him on the forehead.

It was different to do it as a baby and as a seventeen year old.

"I didn't forget dork," Kevin whispered. He made his way into bed, careful not to wake Edd, and found what he called 'his spot'. He wrapped an arm around the now smaller teen before pulling him close and inhaling deeply.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy before," he whispered into the quiet room. He closed his eyes and before he knew it he was asleep.

**oOOo**

Edd let out a small groan before pressing himself closer to whatever was giving of that wonderful heat. He tried his best to go back to sleep, he really did, but something didn't feel right.

He sighed before leaning forward to the spot where Kevin always kept his head before kissing the red heads forehead, "Morning Kevin."

"Morning."

Edd's eyes snapped open, bolting up he looked to his right.

Kevin was in his bed.

Kevin the teenager.


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Edd did was scream followed by trying to get out of bed as fast as possible. Kevin winced as the dark haired teen fell backwards, falling off of the bed. But he didn't stay there long as he stood quickly and looked over Kevin.

"Kevin! What –"

"Yeah?"

All sorts of things went through Edd's brain. So the experiment ended up working but now what? What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to explain to the red head why he was in his bed?

Kevin grinned a little, making Edd's heart rate speed up just a touch more, "Nice boxers."

"Oh dear!" Edd panicked, looking down and blushing, before grabbing the blanket to wrap around himself so he could be decent. He had it half way pulled off before he saw a whole other side of Kevin he never saw before.

"Oh my god you're naked!" Edd screamed throwing the blanket right back on top of the ginger. This time it was Kevin's turn to blush. Green eyes looked away as Kevin gathered the blanket to cover himself. He made his way off of the bed so he was face to face with Edd.

"Well yeah you didn't expect me to keep wearing the diaper right?"

Edd seemed to freeze in place and for a second Kevin thought he might have said the wrong thing. But the shorter teen shook his head.

"What diaper?"

"Really Edd? We're going to play the 'that never happened' game? I might have been a baby the whole time but I was still me ya know."

Edd gulped.

"Actually now that I'm back to normal there is something I've wanted to do for a while now…"

Kevin looked at Edd with a mischievous look, the other teen mistaking it for something crueler. Edd closed his eyes tightly waiting for the punch that was going to happen any second but instead felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him. He was pulled forward and felt Kevin's chest against his.

He felt the taller teen rest his chin on his shoulder and Edd froze. This was not what he thought was going to happen. Eyes still shut he licked hi lips before taking a chance and talking.

"Kevin are you…hugging me?"

Kevin's voice was filled with laughter and something else the dork couldn't put his finger on, "Yes, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

Edd pulled away while pushing Kevin back, starling the red head, he shook his head again, "If this is some sort of joke –"

"It's not! I would never mess with your feelings Edd!"

Edd seemed to shake in place and Kevin reached out only for Ed to pull away again. Sure he knew it wasn't going to be totally smooth to try to get Edd to be his boyfriend but this made him feel terrible.

Edd thought he was pulling a prank on him.

Kevin watched at Edd hid his face behind his hands, not doing a good job, with a few sniff's in between shaking shoulders. Kevin let out a grunt and reached forward pulling Edd toward him making them both land on the bed, with Edd in his lap.

Edd peeked through his fingers to look at the position he was in. He gave a little squeak before hiding behind his hands again making Kevin laugh.

"Edd –"

Edd mumbled behind his hands, Kevin gave him a confused look and pulled Edd's hands away from his face gently.

"What did you say?"

"You called me Edd…"

"Well that's your name isn't it?"

The smaller teen sat straighter in Kevin's lap, embarrassment long forgotten, and placed a hand against the red heads forehead. Kevin blinked when Edd started to talk under his breath which just confused the red head. He gave a snort before placing a finger over Edd's mouth quieting them. They both stared at each other each wondering what the other would say.

"It's not a joke." Kevin spoke suddenly.

Edd's eyes fell to the ground as he felt his face heat up again. This was very new to him. Sure he had other people ask him out in the past but he refused. But with Kevin, like this, it had a whole different feel to it.

"How do I really know?"

Edd's voice was just a whisper but Kevin knew what the teen was trying to say. To be honest he thought about turning back just so he could be with Edd so much he never thought about what he was going to do to.

Sudden he had an idea, "How about you let me take you out? We can spend the day together. So I can show you that I mean it."

The dark haired teen seemed too hesitated for a second making Kevin give out a little whine, "Please."

Edd nibbled on his lower lip before nodding his head slowly, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Kevin grinned and hugged Edd tighter getting a squeak out of him, he hid his face so Edd couldn't see his grin.

It was a date.

**oOOo**

The first part was both of them getting clothes on. Ed threw on whatever he could grab out of his closet and put it on as fast as he could knowing that the red head was watching.

And he was, it was one thing to see Edd nearly naked as a baby a whole other to do it now that he was back to normal. He felt heat pool up in his stomach and licked his lips watching the other teen getting dressed. Edd looked back for a moment and blushed. He left the room quickly to fetch Kevin's clothes after the red head said he wouldn't have a problem going nude.

Soon they were dressed and out the door.

Kevin didn't want his parents to know he was back just yet. No doubt they had an earful for him since it seemed like Eddy didn't keep up with texts messages if what Nazz said had anything to go by. So he snuck in his house quietly, while Edd waited outside, and grabbed the keys to his motorcycle.

He didn't want the truck back –yet. And if there was even on scratch on it he would kick Eddy's ass. But for now he just wanted it to be the two of them.

It took the red head a full ten minutes to convince Edd to hop on the back of his bike. But he thought it was worth it when he felt Edd's arms wrap around him loosely, then turn into a much tighter squeeze when he turned it on.

"Where are we going?" Edd shouted over the wind, opening his eyes for a second before closing them tightly when he saw Kevin going in between cars like it was nothing.

"You'll see! It'll be great, you'll love it!" Kevin answered back with a grin. He missed riding his motorcycle, hell he even missing driving during the time spent as a baby.

He missed a lot of things.

Sadly the trip ended as Kevin pulled into the parking lot. Edd didn't seem too realized so Kevin took the time to enjoy feeling Edd's arms around him, his body pressed against his from the back. And as much as he would love to enjoy for a lot longer, say forever, he knew he had to start winning Edd's affections.

"We're here," Kevin said tapping on of Edd's arms.

The shy teen looked up and blinked a few times so his sight would get adjusted, he looked around and noticed they were in what seemed to be a rather large parking lot.

"Kevin where –"he stopped talking the minute he saw the building. It was a large, white building. It had windows everywhere and poles and wires and some other things Kevin didn't know a building needed. But he was sure everything was to make the building look fancy since it an art museum.

Blue eyes went wide as Edd stared at the seemly small, compared to the building that it, sign.

"Kevin is this…"

"Yep, the 'Art Deluxe', I dunno personally I think it's a dumb name for such a high end place but that's art for ya." Kevin said with a snort, he heard Edd give a little giggle behind him and smiled hopping off of his bike. He reached a hand out and Edd took it as he got off the bike as well.

"Well dumb name or not this place is amazing! It has several pieces form famous artists such as Vincent Van Gogh, Pablo Picasso, Andy Warhol and so many more! Plus it doubles as a history museum sharing the history of the artists! It even goes so far as using models of where they one lived! Plus I heard the fourth floor is for up and coming artists as well. Oh my, I've planned a tripped here but –"

Edd snapped his mouth shut and turned to look at Kevin with a blush. They both knew what the beanie wearing teen was going to say, instead he didn't out of politeness. Kevin for his part just looked amused.

"You mean when I got turned into a baby, right?"

Edd stuttered a little, "W-well –"

"Na, don't worry about it Edd, come on."

Edd blushed again and instead reached out to grab Kevin's hand making the jock stop and turn to look back. There was something intense about Kevin's stare that made Edd's heat beat faster. And he still wasn't used to Kevin actually calling him by his name.

"I apologize Kevin – what happened to you, it was all my fault and –"

Kevin looked at Edd in disbelief before taking a step forward and cupping the other's face, "Hey don't go talking like that. It wasn't your fault. I mean I have no fucking idea why you would make something like that. But I was the one who picked a fight with Eddy and I guess I sorta lost? Anyway it's my fault I was turned into a baby. Wrong place wrong time type of thing."

Edd shuffled his feet looking down. A small part of him wanted to blame Kevin for the whole thing but he couldn't. He simply wasn't that type of person. But yet here was Kevin confessing that it was his fault and in a way it made Edd feel better, but terrible at the same time.

"Why don't we agree it was both of our faults?" Edd asked looking at the ground some more.

Kevin rubbed his thumb across Edd's cheek before giving his own lopsided smile, "Sure, if it makes you feel better alright? Now let's get going! Those paintings ain't going look at themselves!"

Edd laughed and Kevin took the chance on slipping his hand into Edd's, making their fingers lace. He felt his heart jump when Edd didn't pull away but instead gave it a little squeeze. He took a glance at shorter teen who was blushing lightly.

Kevin had a feeling that Edd would be blushing a lot today because he was going to make this the greatest day of Edd's life.

If Edd would have turned to look at Kevin he would have caught the most hopeful look on the red heads face along with a day dreamy expression on his face.

Unsurprisingly Edd was the one dragging Kevin to the double doors of the large building, which Kevin didn't mind one bit, and when they got inside Kevin was quick to pull out his wallet to pay the hefty ticket price.

Edd didn't say much about it, he didn't want to seem rude in front of the clerk, but Kevin could tell the dark haired teen would say something about it soon. Sure enough as soon as they got their tickets, and pamphlet's, as well as wrist bands because he paid for an extra upgrade that let them anywhere in the museum.

"Kevin you didn't have to pay for me," Edd whispered harshly under his breath. He didn't want to be loud in a museum.

Kevin just shrugged before leaning close to Edd, "I wanted to, besides I ruined your summer anyway since you had to take care of me. I had all this money saved up for a trip so I might as well use it."

"But it was forty dollar each," Edd whined.

"So? Let me I know you wanted to come here when summer first started anyway."

Edd stopped caring about the price in an instant and gave Kevin a questionable look. "How would you know that?"

"Because I saw that paper of things you wanted to do during the summer," Kevin said easily. Edd's gave a little 'oh' then dropped the subject dragging Kevin away once again when he saw something he wanted to look at.

What Kevin wasn't saying to Edd though is that he managed to grab the paper before they left and shoved it in his back pocket. He was going to try to do as many of the things Edd never got to do during the summer. It was going to be tough to cram as many in one day as possible but the red head felt good about it. He was sure they could get at least three or four things done.

"Kevin?"

Both of the teens turned and Kevin faked a smiled while cursing in his head. Go figure the one time he wanted to be alone and make Edd happy someone had to come along.

"Brad."

Brad was one of his team mates on the football team. He was a good guy, nice, talkative if anything. And that's what Kevin was worried about. He didn't need Brad to go telling everyone in school he was going out with Edd.

He could at least wait until Edd agreed to be his boyfriend damn it.

Brad looked at both of them before he eyes fell to their clasped hands going wide. Kevin hid his pamphlet behind his back, crumpling it up into a ball with one hand before shoving it into his pocket.

"Hey Edd, you got the pamphlet?"

"No I thought you had it," Edd asked. He felt nervous. Of course he knew who Brad was. Sure the team didn't really bully him or anything but that didn't make him any less scared.

"No I must have dropped it or something, think you can go get another for me real fast?"

Edd just nodded and took his hand back from Kevin's a seed of worry planted in his mind. He walked away quickly, not seeing the dark look Kevin shot his team mate, and instead he was too worried about Kevin himself.

Sure he didn't believe the red head right away when he said he wanted to try this out. This…date. But if Kevin went out of his way to go to a place he normally wouldn't care for, and shell out forty dollars a person, then he was serious about it.

So many questions went through Edd's head as he made his way back to the front desk to grab another pamphlet.

**oOOo**

Kevin watched Edd leave before turning to Brad. He saw the look that Edd had, it hurt Kevin a little to to even think of what the other might have been thinking.

"Bathroom, now!" Kevin barked walking off toward the restroom.

Brad gulped and followed unsure of what he did to make his captain so upset. Once he walked in he only had seconds to brace himself as Kevin grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him into a wall. He gave out a gasp and closed his eyes at the slight pain before opening them again.

"I swear to fucking God Brad if you –"

"Dude I don't care!"

Kevin snapped his mouth close but held onto Brad's shirt tighter, "What don't you care about?"

"Seriously? Kevin why the hell would I care if you're doing Double D?" Brad snapped.

Kevin let go of the shirt and looked away, "I'm not doing him it's a first date."

"You're not doing him yet," Brad said suggestively, willing his eyebrows and making Kevin choke on air. Kevin blushed brightly making his team mate laugh.

"I thought you only liked girls though," Brad added a few second later. Kevin just shrugged and Brad took it as the only answer he was going to get from his captain about the subject. He sighed and rubbed his neck – Kevin was a lot stronger then he looked.

"Look don't tell anyone alright? Or so help me…" Kevin let the treat hang in the air and Brad quickly nodded his head.

"I won't, but dude, the whole team lost money because of you!" Brad shrunk back when Kevin took a step closer eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nat said you and Double D would hook up, he said it like – what – early last year? He bet against us, twenty bucks. I think the whole fucking team lost."

Kevin let out a frustrated noise and slapped a hand to his forehead making Brad chuckle, "Leave it to fucking Nat to take bets on my love life."

"Yeah but I'm sure he's physic. Like, how could he even fucking guess this?"

"He's not fucking physic don't tell'em that it'll go to his big head," Kevin said with a groan he looked back at Brad who look amused, "how they hell did he even guess this type of thing anyway?"

"Something about sexual tension and the way you look at him," Brad said cheekily.

Kevin flushed brightly ingoing Bra's snickering before turning and walking out of the bathroom, Brad following. He looked around and spotted Edd looking at a painting before walking over. He slipped his hand back into Edd's and gave a little sigh, missing Edd's touch.

Edd looked over and gave him a nervous smile, but he returned it with a happy one. Brad walked over and tapped him on the shoulder making them both turn around again.

"Hey just before I let you lovebirds go, the team to getting together for a friendly game next week, you coming? I thought I would ask since you haven't been texting anyone."

Edd blushed when Brad called them lovebirds and Kevin quickly thought of an excuse, "Yeah man, my phone has been acting funny lately. Or lazy if you wanna call it that."

The dark haired teen couldn't help the small giggle at the secret jab at Eddy that Kevin did. Brad looked over at him and grinned before he held his hand out.

"Hey I'm Brad, I'm pretty sure you know me – well sort of – and I kinda know you but hey, that's school for ya."

Edd shyly took the hand and gave it a shake before he dropped it, unsure of how to act.

"Man I can't believe you finally did it Kevin," Brad said sagely he looked at Kevin like a close family friend which had Edd look back and forth between the two.

"Did what?" Edd asked, he wanted to be in the loop. Plus it seemed like Kevin was as confused as he was.

"What the hell are you talking about Brad?"

Brad looked at Edd with a soft smile, "He didn't tell you, man. He's been crushing on you super hard. Why I remember when one time he wouldn't shut up about you. The whole team had to tell him to shut his mouth. Or that time he was staring at your ass in the hallway – I think that was the only time I ever saw captain concentrate that hard on something."

Edd gasped, eyes wide in shock, as he used his free hand to cover up his smile. Kevin stared at Brad in pure horror face as red as his hair.

"Brad! You little –"

"Oh what's that? I hear my mom calling me! Gotta run!"

Edd's shoulders where shaking he watched Brad run off, literally, he tried his best to keep his laughter in but a few giggles came out anyway. The look on Kevin's face was hilarious, at least Edd thought so. Kevin huffed and looked at Edd who eyes seemed to be brighter, making his lips turn upward, even though he was doing his best to stay 'upset'.

"Don't worry I doubt what he said was true," Edd said a minute later once he got his laughter down. He gave Kevin's hand a light squeeze.

Kevin couldn't help but smirk, "Oh what if they are true?"

Blue eyes went wide and Edd quickly looked away face as red as Kevin's was a moment ago. He cleared his throat before tugging on Kevin's hand, "I believe we have paintings to look at, yes?"

**oOOo**

Kevin looked at his watch as they left the building, it was now going on five and he needed to figure out what they would be doing next. He figured for the last thing they could go and see the movie that Edd said looked good a few days ago when he was still a baby.

When Edd wasn't looking he quickly pulled the list out and looked it over. He only knew where half of the things on the list where and he had no way to look up where the other half was. He quickly picked something before Edd turned around.

This time it didn't take the red head as long to get Edd on the bike. He felt the other teen wrap his arms around him without a word and it made him feel happy. He gave one of Edd's hands a squeeze before placing it back on the handle bar and starting up the motorcycle. He figured out where to go for the second place, which would be dinner.

It didn't take them as long to get there as the first place did but the outside of the small diner looked a hundred times cooler then the art museum did.

It was like a science diner type of thing. Where everything had a formula to it that you could read and what not. It had all sorts of science gear hanging on the walls and from the ceiling. When they stopped Edd gave Kevin a shy look before being helped off the bike again and held his hand as they walked inside.

Kevin wasn't lying when he said he was going to convince him to date him.

They were greeted in a timely fashion and managed to get a booth in the back. They placed their orders after Edd explained it to him since of few of them where called by their chemical names. Their drinks arrived quickly and they opted for small talk.

"So why where you making that stuff anyway?"

Edd took a small sip of his tea before answering, "It was for Eddy."

"A scam?"

"No surprisingly not, he wanted it for other reasons that I cannot explain."

"Fair enough," Kevin said swirling his straw around, "being a baby was kinda weird though let me tell you."

"Really? Honestly it never crossed my mind to think that you would still be coherent," Edd answered leaning forward. He wanted to know what it was like for Kevin and at the same time hoped that Kevin didn't think he was weird.

"Oh yeah. I couldn't talk but I could still, like, say things in my mind ya know? Trust me I spent the first few weeks cursing up a storm."

Edd giggled nervously and Kevin reached over the table to grab his hand, "Don't worry I got over it. Like I said it was my fault anyway I can accept that."

"What was it like?" Edd asked looking up to see their waitress go by to serve another customer.

He liked the diner, he really did, but there was something about Kevin's story that made him want to stop and just listen. He found it very fascinating and no amount of science gear could tear him away from giving Kevin his attention.

Though a few things did look nice and he did want a closer look.

But that could wait.

"It was a pain in the ass –"

"Language, Kevin."

Kevin ignored Edd's plea and kept talking like he didn't hear it, "it was tough, you're so used to doing things ya know? And it's weird when you can't do them suddenly. Like I couldn't run, barely walk, things that I could pick up no problem where suddenly heavy all that stuff. Plus having someone else take care of you makes you feel weak."

"Weak?"

Kevin shook his head, "No, you did an awesome job! Like seriously, I'm glad it was you. If I was with Eddy I might be dead now. No it's just really different. You had to change me remember?"

"Oh right," Edd said turning away. He remembered that, in a way he saw Kevin naked. Just in baby form. He blushed remembering this morning when he saw a glimpse of the naked red head.

The body goes through many changes.

Edd cleared his throat, "You haven't felt any pain or discomfort have you?"

"No, just when I took whatever that stuff was, other than that I'm fine."

Their conversation was cut short when their food finally arrived, it looked as good as it smelled and it came on oddly shaped plates. Something to tie into the 'science' them Kevin guessed. He felt Edd get up and sit next to him and before he could ask the beanie wearing teen what he was doing Edd started to cut up his food.

It seemed like after taking caring of a baby for so long some of the things Edd did for him stayed, like cutting up his food and feeding it to him.

Edd had the fork up and ready for Kevin's mouth when he gasped, nearly dropping the fork. He put the fork back on Kevin's plate and used both of his hands to cover his face in embarrassment.

He was about to feed Kevin like he used to do.

"Oh dear! Kevin – I – oh God…"

Kevin chuckled and pulled the embarrassed Edd forward so his Head rested against his chest. He glared over Edd at the few people who here watching and they quickly looked away. He rubbed circles on Edd's back hoping to calm the other down.

"It's okay, what's wrong?"

"Kevin I just tried to feed you, what do you think is wrong?"

"Personally I don't think anything is wrong, why'd you stop?"

Edd looked up at Kevin a pout on his face, "Are you serious? People are here, watching!"

"So they can go fuck themselves."

"Kevin!" Edd gasped as he pulled away from the red head, but not too far. He was trying to be stern, really he was, but instead just seemed amused.

Kevin reached over the table and pulled Edd's plate over to 'their' side before picking up the fork and taking a small portion of Edd's food. He held it up in front of the beanie wearing teen with a smirk.

"See they think we're teenagers in love, not that you changed me into a baby and you're doing something out of habit," Kevin whispered.

Edd opened his mouth to say something but instead Kevin hit his lips with the tip of the fork, with a small sigh he closed his eyes and leaned forward, taking the food slowly before chewing it.

When he opened his eyes he noticed Kevin looking at him oddly he quickly grabbed a napkin to wipe his face, "Is there something on my face?"

"No," Kevin squeaked, "nothing at all. It was just…"

"Just?" Edd asked as he grabbed his fork, taking another bite of food.

"You're really cute you know that?"

Edd choked on his food which had Kevin patting his back awkwardly. Killing Edd was noon the list of things he wanted to do with the blue eyed teen, far – far from it.

Actually there where a few things he learned over the summer that he would like to do to Edd. But he really shouldn't be thinking of those right now. He groaned and shifted in his seat as it was too late as a few dirty thoughts creeped into his mind. Edd gave him a funny look by he waved it off.

"Go ahead, feed like you used too."

Edd blushed and held a forkful of Kevin's meal up and it took it no problem, in fact if Edd didn't know better he would have thought he took it a little early. Maybe the whole baby thing changed Kevin just a little like it changed him?

Edd looked over and noticed a rather old couple giving them weird looks and he rolled his eyes, he heard Kevin chuckle behind him.

"So what do you want to do after this?"

Edd thought about it for a moment, "Well it is getting late."

Kevin strained in his seat to take a look at a clock that was on a wall far off. It was getting late into the evening but he was hoping to spend more time with Edd.

"Well I was thinking of going to the movies…"

"Oh," Edd muttered as he pushed food around his plate. He was finished eating, as he only had a little left over, and it looked like Kevin was polishing his plate off.

"You don't want to? You're not having fun?" Kevin asked with slight panicky in his voice. He thought the day was going really well. If Edd didn't want to go to the movies did that mean he didn't want to be with him?

Maybe he was over that crush on him.

Kevin felt a pain in his chest and looked away from Edd, hoping the other teen wouldn't see the hurt look on his face. Edd didn't see the look and didn't know what Kevin was feeling, instead he shrugged and also turned away but for different reasons. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well yes, I am. I'm having a ton of fun it's just…I rather be alone with you, we could watch movies at my place?" He started strong but came out as a question in the end.

Edd was really hoping he was saying the right thing.

Kevin went from hurt to hopefully in two seconds flat. His eyes seemed to light up as he turned around and threw a shoulder over Edd pulling him close, he kissed his cheek – both of them blushing – and nodded.

"Yeah sure! That's sounds awesome!"

**oOOo**

The red head paid for their meal, this time Edd didn't fight it, and they hopped on the motorcycle and headed back to Edd's. A place Kevin was starting to realize he called home in his head. He parked in Edd's drive way not caring who saw his bike, but hopefully not his parents, and they walked in taking their shoes off.

They both made movies choice, Kevin purposely picking one he knew Edd liked. But much to the gingers surprise Edd picked out one that seemed more of his taste. Ed looked at him, his lips giving a little quirk.

"The whole day just can't be about me."

Kevin tensed up a little because for some reason the look Edd gave him was pretty hot. A half smirk and a raise brow, with a hand on his hip.

Why didn't he ever noticed how good looking Edd was before all of this?

Edd quickly put the first movie in, an action movie with a lot of explosions in it, and sat down. This time it was Kevin's turn to be embarrassed however he the red head did what he normally did whenever they watched something.

He crawled into Edd's lap.

He made a move to stand up after he realize what he did by the look on Edd's face. Edd's lap was his favorite spot to sit in when he was a baby after all. But now he had to remember he wasn't a baby, and in fact, he was a lot heavy then a baby.

But Edd stopped him as he wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist like he used to and just held him. Kevin let out a happy sigh before leaning on Edd, his head tucked into Edd's shoulder. Edd shifted a little to get more comfortable with a grunt making Kevin think that maybe he should get up but Edd's grip held firm.

"Shouldn't this be the other way around?" Kevin asked, laughter in his voice.

"Are you complaining?" Edd asked back, Kevin did have a point. Only a little one though, in the sense that he was the smaller one out of the two of them and normally it was the smaller one who sat in the others lap.

Kevin thought about it for a second before shaking his head, "Nope, no complaints from me, I like your lap."

Kevin could feel Edd's smile and he gripped the dark haired teen's shirt in happiness. Maybe he plan was working after all?

Before they knew it the movie quickly ended, much too quick in their opinions, and Kevin stood up so Edd could stretch his legs. They both looked at the clock at the same time wondering what was going to happen next. It was late and Kevin knew that by now his parents would realized that he was 'back'.

"I gotta go and talk to my parents," Kevin muttered under his breath. Edd gave him a sad look which made it that much harder to leave.

"O-oh, I hope you don't get in trouble for the lack of commutation. I'll yell at Eddy for you," Edd said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll come back, um, if you want me too?"

Edd nodded quickly and Kevin sighed in relief, so maybe Edd did like him still? Maybe everything was going to work out?

"Alright I'll be back as fast as I can and we'll watch another movie."

Right at the moment Edd yawned and rubbed his eyes, he looked at Kevin before giving him a sheepish smile.

"Or…not? I guess it's time for bed…" Kevin said before his smile turned into a frown.

It was time for bed, and whenever Edd went to bed he did too. He would lay next to him and Edd would wrap an arm around him and – Kevin shook his head. Even though it seemed like everything was going so well there was no way Edd would sleep with him now that he wasn't a baby.

"Well I'll go then, you wanna do this again tomorrow?" Kevin asked. Edd looked disappointed for some reason, unknowingly making it harder for the red head.

"Yeah, sure, um come back if you want okay?" Edd murmured, he really couldn't look Kevin in the eyes at the moment.

Kevin could only nod as he left, he stood here for a moment hearing the door lock behind him and with a sigh he made his way across the street.

**oOOo**

An earful was an understatement. The second he walked through the door his mother started to yell at him since she was in the living room, which made his dad walk out of the kitchen. Right away his dad told him to go into the kitchen so they could 'talk', with his mom following close behind.

They were worried, which was understandable, not hearing from your son so a little over two months must have been the worse. But he kept with his excuse that his phone was acting funny.

He was going to kill Eddy the first chance he got.

He was sitting at the kitchen table, his mom across from him and his father pacing nearby.

"Look I'm sorry okay," Kevin said for what felt like the hundredth time, "it'll never happen again I swear! I just had to do some thinking about something important, and like I said my phone was acting shitty."

"What was so important that you couldn't use a pay phone, or someone else's cellphone?" His mother asked. She was done screaming at her son, for now, and instead just wanted to know what was going through her son's mind.

"It's…about someone I like," Kevin answered slowly. He was unsure if he should tell his parents about his feelings for Edd. They never really said anything about how the felt about people who liked the same gender. So it was really up in the air what their reaction would be.

"Who is she?" His dad asked, he stopped his pacing and sat at the table to join in on the conversation.

Kevin bit his lip and looked away unsure of what to say. Thankfully his parents didn't say anything, instead they waited for him to answer patiently. Finally Kevin took a deep breath before answering.

"It's not a girl dad, it's a guy."

Both of his parents looked at him in shock but Kevin felt happy that it wasn't disgust at least. His mom looked over at his dad who looked to be thinking about something.

"So you really like this guy?"

"Yeah dad, I really, really do that's what I was thinking about this whole time," Kevin said breathlessly. This was going easier since it seemed like his parents didn't care if he liked a guy or not.

"Do we know him?" His mom asked suddenly, she looked interested.

"Edd – uh, you know he lives across the street?"

Both of his parents looked at him in shock before his mother shrugged, "He seems like a very nice boy."

"He is," Kevin said awkwardly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He took out the piece of paper that his dad gave him so long ago and unfolded it.

"Look dad - this – this isn't like what I've had in the past alright? This is different, Edd is everything on this piece of paper. The same piece of paper where you wrote that if I wanted something serious they had to match all of this. And he does, Edd is great alright?"

He handed the paper to his dad who looked it over his eyes widening the more he read, remembering the paper he gave Kevin at the start of high school. His mom was reading over his shoulder, every once in a while giving his dad a few looks that had deeper meaning then Kevin would like to care about at the moment.

"I see," his dad spoke, he cleared his throat to look at Kevin, "I have a feeling there is something else you wanna tell me?"

Kevin took another deep breath and nodded his head, "Yeah I really like him, really, really like him. And as soon as I figured out I did I came back. I had two months to think it over and in the end I found out that he means a lot to me. And I literally spent the whole day with him because I heard he likes me back. And I really hope I didn't blow it by coming over here, no offense, but I wanted to stay the night."

His mother looked at him sharply making him groan, "Not like that mom."

Once again his parents looked at each other and Kevin was quick to speak again.

"I know I messed up with not calling you or anything but, I mean, can my punishment wait? Please?"

"Why do I have this feeling like if we say no you'll wait to we're asleep and climb out of your window anyway?" His father asked with an amused smile.

His mother shook his head, "Dear don't be silly –"

Kevin held his breath. His mom was the deal breaker here, what she says goes since his dad always listened to her.

"– we're both heavy sleepers, he could walk right out of the front door. Alright Kevin you could stay the night over at his house. But! I want details for starters –"

"Mom!"

"– and you'll have a list of chores waiting for you when you come home tomorrow. We were just worried Kevin, we were scared something happened to you and we couldn't do anything about it."

Kevin gripped the table, he felt guilty sure, but at the same time he felt really happy and excited. "So…"

"Yes Kevin you can leave, where is the truck anyway?"

"Left at a friend's so I can surprise Edd, hell yeah I gotta get some stuff from my room and I'll leave. Thanks! I love you!" He rushed out of his seat giving his dad a short hug and his mom a kiss on the cheek. He ran up the stairs to his room gathering some clothes.

Kevin's dad watched as his son ran up the stairs, "We should get him a new phone."

"He's acting like someone I used to know in high school," his wife said giving the older man a coy look.

The both grinned at each other.

**oOOo**

Kevin ran over as fast as his legs could carry him and started to knock like a mad person. He was really hoping that Edd was awake and didn't go straight to bed. Sure enough a few minutes later he heard the lock being undone and the door opened.

Edd was standing there without his hat, boxers and a T-shirt on. Kevin blushed a bit but grinned, "Hey."

Edd's eyes went wide at seeing the red head but he leaned on his door and grinned, "I was under the impression that you wouldn't come back."

"I'll always come back," Kevin said seriously before wrapping a arm around Edd's waist and pulling him close for a hug.

Edd couldn't help himself and wrapped him arms around Kevin's neck, tightening the hug. He pulled away with a shy smile and moved so Kevin could walk in. The ginger took his shoes off and faced Edd, "I thought for sure you would be asleep by now."

"I had some trouble getting to sleep," Edd admitted as he tucked some of his hair behind his ear. The 'because you weren't there' was unspoken but they both knew it.

They both stared at each other before Kevin lifted his bag up, "I'm going to go change."

"Alright," Edd said. He wasn't sure what Kevin wanted but he walked up to his room anyway, the red head after him. They parted so he could change and Edd threw himself on his bed.

He heard the bathroom door opening and closing and once he heard it again he knew Kevin was done changing. But he still had no idea where he wanted to sleep.

Edd looked up when he heard someone walk into his room and saw it was Kevin, he was in his own pair of boxers and a tank top, he blushed a little and sat up, hugging a pillow.

"So…" Edd said awkwardly.

"So…"

They both stared at each other before something seemed to click between them. Edd stood suddenly at the same time Kevin took two large steps toward the dark haired teen. They both wrapped their arms around each other, Kevin around Edd's waist, and Edd around Kevin's neck, they both leaned in and did something they wanted to do for a while.

They kissed.

It was hot, sexy even, and full of they promise of many more to come. It started off passionate but toward the end it was sweet and tender, and perfect. They both pulled away to catch their breath, with small nervous, but happy, laughter.

"So do I still have my spot in the bed?" Kevin asked. He felt giddy, like he had all of the energy in the world, but he knew he was going to crash soon.

Edd nodded his head quickly. He couldn't speak. The kiss, well it was everything he thought about and more. And the fact that it came from Kevin, the guy he liked for so long, made it a million times better. He was very pleased at the fact that Kevin asked if he still had his spot, even more so when he simply said 'bed' and not 'your bed'.

They both smiled at each other before climbing into bed, Kevin next to the wall and Edd at the edge. Kevin pulled Edd close to him, finally happy that he could hold the smaller teen instead of the other way around.

"So…did you like our date?" Kevin asked when Edd brought the blanket up to cover them.

Edd had the blanket over his nose, so only his eyes where showing, but Kevin thought it was amazing how Edd's eyes could saw so much. And he looked happy, really happy.

"Yes, I loved it."

Kevin's heart skipped a beat when he heard the word love come out of Edd's mouth but he forced himself to calm down. They both laid there together quiet for a while before Kevin spoke up once more.

"I like you, I like you a lot."

Edd pulled the covers down so Kevin could see his shy smile, "I like you too."

Kevin held Edd tighter, not that he seemed to mind, because the way Edd said them. It was honest, and soft since he whispered it. It made it that much more real.

"You wanna be my boyfriend?" Kevin asked, he was still nervous.

Edd gave him the cutest smile he ever saw and a tiny nod of his head, "Yes."

The red head grinned before leaning in and giving Edd another kiss, soft and gentle before pulling away. Edd leaned up and kissed Kevin on the forehead.

Like he always did before they went to sleep.

"Goodnight Kevin."

"Night Edd."

Both drifted to sleep in a matter of minutes, tangled in each other's arms.

And happy, very, very, happy.


End file.
